


Diamonds are Forever

by NiamhNishikino



Series: Morioh. A Bizarre Town [1]
Category: Highschool DxD (Anime), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Angels, Cameos, Comedy, Crossover, Demons, Devils, Epic Bromance, F/M, Fallen Angels, High School, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 4: Diamond is Unbreakable, Love Live! References, Mild Sexual Content, Morioh (JoJo), Multi, No Sex, No Smut, Slice of Life, Supernatural Elements, comfy au, jojo is cool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamhNishikino/pseuds/NiamhNishikino
Summary: It was June, 2018. Summer had just begun. Meet Higashikata Josuke,  a first year at Otonokizaka High School in Morioh. Josuke is a delinquent with a heart of gold.His best friend, Hyoudou Issei, is a second year at Otonokizaka. His reputation is for being a huge pervert.But now Issei is the servant of a Devil, how will he, and his best friend, adjust to his new life?
Relationships: Asia Argento/Hyoudou Issei, Higashikata Josuke (JoJo: Diamond is Unbreakable)/Toujou Koneko, Rias Gremory/Hyoudou Issei
Series: Morioh. A Bizarre Town [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811893
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	1. Josuke Higashikata meets Jotaro Kujo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Devil’s Diamond](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/639739) by Mugiwara N0 Luffy. 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josuke and Issei meet his nephew, Jotaro Kujo, and find out the truth about his father, Joseph Joestar.   
> Soon after, Issei is attacked by a man with black wings, and soon after, Josuke is warned about the truth about Issei, and several girls at his school

Josuke let out a yawn as he and his best friend walked from the suburbs to their school. One hand in his pocket, and the other holding his bag over his shoulder, the Pompadoured teen was one to care about his image. Even his posture when walking was spot on.

Josuke turned his head to look at Issei, who looked grim. “What’s your problem dude?” Josuke asked

”Are you sure you don't remember her?” Issei asked with a frown, holding his head in his hand. “Yuuma-chan, I mean”

"I promise you, you never introduced me to a girl called Amano Yuuma" Josuke said sternly. Since the weekend, Issei has been going on about this girl that he went out on a date with, but none of Issei's friends could remember her.

"I'm just.. confused." Issei said, continuing to hold his frown. "None of it makes sense"

"Well, nothing seems to make sense around here nowadays. My Crazy Diamond that only you and I can see, Yuuma, and the fact you never stop peaking on naked girls" Josuke sighed, taunting his best friend to try and lift the mood.

”Like you can talk! You’ve only been here for 2 months and you’ve got all the girls attention!” Issei groaned, pointing a finger at the taller teen.

”It’s not like I want them around or anything.. they’re just sort of there. Besides, I’m the only dude in my class, and need I remind you there’s only one first year class. No wonder” Josuke rolled his eyes. He didn’t really care for the attention he got. He assumed it was only natural since he was the only male in his class.

”Admit it, you’re just shy! That’s why you don’t have a girlfriend!” Issei accused Josuke. 

”You’re saying that like being shy is worse than being a pervert.” Josuke shot down his friend once again with a chuckle. Issei let out a sigh of defeat, looking at the floor.

This was often how the duo's chat's would go. They would bicker about nothing, but always laugh it off. While Issei was looking down, he ended up bumping into someone. A tall man in a white cloak. About half a foot taller than Josuke.

”Forgive me!” Issei said, pressing his hands together. 

“No, it’s quite alright, I wasn’t looking where I was going” the man said, glancing at his map. “I’m looking for someone, you two look about his age. Do you mind if I ask you some questions?”

Josuke and Issei glanced at each other but agreed.

”Do you know where I could find Higashikata Josuke? He’s a family member of mine” the man spoke, causing a glare from the two teens.

”Um.. that’s me, sir..” Josuke muttered quietly. Not sure what to make of the situation.

”Yare yare, I suppose Stand users do attract each other after all” the man said, placing his phone into his pocket. ”Your father’s name is Joseph Joestar, the piece of shit old man was dividing up his inheritance, when he discovered he had you. This is odd, but technically I’m your nephew.” The man introduced himself as Kujo Jotaro.

“I see.. nice to meet you.. I guess?” Josuke replied. Issei shot Josuke a concerned glance. He knew talking about his father made him uncomfortable.

”Oi! There’s Hyoudou!" a voice called out from across the street. Several delinquents traipsed across the street to where the two boys stood with Jotaro, eyeing up Issei. 

"You motherfucker, have you been peaking on my girl changing again?" The delinquent interrogated, causing Issei to take a step back. Josuke stood infront of him, blocking the delinquents. 

"Forgive my friend!" Josuke said with a bow. He turned around to look at Issei "Apologise dude"

"O-oh yeah! S-so sorry about that!" Issei chuckled with a stutter, while a bead of sweat rolled down his cheek.

"Balls to your apologies!" The same delinquent barked up. "Move out of the way or you're going to get fucking clarted!" He raised his hand to smack Josuke, and followed through. Josuke got backhanded along the cheek. 

Jotaro could only stand and think to himself: _"He stands up for his friends, even if their actions are.. questionable."_

"Now move! Otherwise I'm going to have to cave in that shitty haircut of yours!" The delinquent roared, waving his hand in the air, gesturing for Josuke to move. At this, a dark and menacing aura surrounded Josuke. Issei hitched his breathing and tensed up, and Jotaro merely raised a brow.

"Oi, Senpai.." Josuke said, a menacing grin sprawling across his face. "What the fuck did you just say about my hair?" Josuke interrogated. Josuke rarely brought out Crazy Diamond's full body, as he saw no need to. This occasion was the same, a ghostly pink arm appearing from behind him, and punching the delinquent across his face, breaking his nose. The sheer force of the punch sent the delinquent back several meters, colliding into his lackeys behind him.

 _"So he is a stand user."_ Jotaro thought to himself, looking at the battle like it was nothing he hadn't seen before.

"No one shit talks my hair and gets away with it! I heard you say my hair looks like Sazae-san huh?!" Josuke said, stomping his foot into the senior's head. 

Josuke walked away, straightening his jacket and letting out a sigh. He looked up at Jotaro with a sheepish smile, mildly embarrassed at how he got carried away. Jotaro's normal frown changed to a mild smile. "Yare yare, I guess you're not too different from your old man after all" Jotaro muttered, recounting the story his grandfather told him about how he met his friend Smokey Brown.

"Well Josuke, I see you've discovered your stand potential. I have one too, and so does your old man" Jotaro said with a huff, reaching into his pocket. "When the old man tried to use his stand to get a picture of you, he got these instead. It might be nothing, but it probably means there's a strong stand user in the area. Be alert"

"I see.." Josuke said with a mutter, shifting his eyes to look at Issei who also looked confused. "Thank you very much"

* * *

Later that same day, Issei and Josuke were walking home together after a long day at school. Josuke decided, after seeing Issei be sad after the loss of his 'girlfriend' Yuuma, to take him out into the town for a little while. They arrived in the same park where Issei remembered his date with Yuuma. 

"This is the place. I thought I was being killed here. The pain never felt so real" Issei mumbled to Josuke. "Her wings, black like a crows.. it was terrifying". Josuke looked at Issei with a worried look on his face. 

"Not only that, but I've been having an odd feeling since this morning." Issei started again. Josuke raised a brow and look at him, silently asking for more information. Issei continued "I just.. I feel like.. the sun is a lot brighter than usual? Not only that.. but don't you think it's been easier to see in the dark?" Issei asked. Josuke glanced at him and shook his head

"I don't know about all that." Josuke said with a sigh, closing his eyes.

"Well, this is unfortunate. Running into a human making friends with a devil." a voice spoke. The two looked behind them to see a man, wearing a black trenchcoat.

"Who the hell are you?" Josuke asked, biting his lip in fear. Issei had tensed up and had taken a step back.

"Move, human. You do not want to get involved" The man threatened, shoving Josuke out of the way. Issei started to run, and the man gave chase.

"Issei!" Josuke shouted, jumping off the floor and chasing after the man.

The man had wings sprouting from his back. Black feathered wings like a crow, exactly the same wings that Issei had described 'Yuuma' having. He used them to fly above Issei and throw a spear at him. The spear looked like it was made of light.

It hit Issei through the chest, causing him to curl over in pain, on the floor, unable to speak or move.

 _"No.. I can't die here.. not again!"_ Issei thought to himself. _"and I would've preferred if it was a hot girl like Yuuma finishing me off, not some ugly bastard like him!"_

The cloaked man soon conjured another spear in his hand. He aimed it directly for Issei's abdomen, it was incredibly close, and it was about to hit, until-

"DORA!" 

A ghostly figure appeared next to Issei as it deflected the spear. Josuke was close enough now to use Crazy Diamond effectively. He touched the hand of his Stand to Issei, healing the hole in his chest instantly.

"Strange, that's not any power I've laid my eyes on before" The winged man muttered. He closed in on Issei and Josuke. "Beware, child. This is not a playground. You should not get involved"

"Who cares?" Josuke shouted, causing the man to widen his eyes and Issei to glance at him. "You tried to kill my friend! I'll protect him if I fucking have to!"

"Well, it appears you're out of luck. I'll just have to dispose of both of you." The man said with a wicked smile, bringing his hat down over his eyes. "You will both die!"

The man threw a light spear at the ground, causing an explosion. The subsequent explosion sending Josuke away from Issei a few meters, out of Crazy Diamond's range. The man then sent another spear through Issei's abdomen, causing Issei to black out from the pain.

"I think that's quite enough" A feminine voice spoke. Josuke looked up from the ground and saw a red light shine through the area, and a dark ball of what seemed like magic flew at the man, which he deflected with his spear of light. A girl, not much older than Josuke, walked onto the battlefield, followed by two other girls. One the same age as the previous girl, and one the same age as Josuke. 

"The power of destruction.. so, you must be the house of Gremory?" The man spat, a cocky grin wrapping his face. Josuke struggled to get up, slowly crawling towards Issei.

"Quite right, and this boy is one of my servants, and if you were not aware, you are in my territory. If you don't want to upset the Devil King Lucifer, I suggest you leave." The woman spoke. Once Josuke got close enough, he recognized all the girls as students from Otonokizaka.

"Very well, I shall leave him be, but what of the human who defended him?" The man asked, dusting off his hat with a chuckle. Josuke weakly stood up and stumbled towards the man.

"You.. you bastard" Josuke muttered under his breath, causing a look from all three girls. "I don't know what the hell is going on here, but I sure as hell know something. You're evil, attacking an innocent teenager like that." Crazy Diamond appeared once again, before anyone could react, Josuke sent his fist right through the man's abdomen, like the man had done with his light spear to Issei.

"Remember my name, bastard! Higashikata Josuke, Class 1-B, Otonokizaka Highschool!" He said. He pulled his fist back, and the man's wound was healed. Josuke collapsed onto his knee, his breathing heavy.

The man, with a punished look on his face, flew directly upwards and had one final remark to say. "Heir of the Gremory House, maybe you chose the wrong human to recruit as your servant"

"What was that power he used?" The taller girl with darker hair asked. Her and the younger girl both looked at their master, who sighed.

"I couldn't imagine we would run into a stand user anytime soon" she muttered, walking over to Josuke.

"Higashikata-kun" The redhead spoke, offering out her hand. "My name is Rias Gremory, thank you for protecting my dear Issei"

"What... what the hell is happening? Devil this, angel that? Explain to me!" He shouted, specks of blood flying out of his mouth. 

"Well, Higashikata-kun, we are devils, and so is your friend Issei. I normally wouldn't share this information so freely, but it seems you have a rather interesting power." Rias explained to the boy, her hand still held out. He smacked it away and limped towards Issei. He brought out Crazy Diamond to heal his wound once again.

"Whatever the hell you're on about..." Josuke muttered. "Tell me tomorrow, and you must tell Issei too."

"Very well, Higashikata-kun." Rias said, her expression not changing. "Come, now lets get you both home."

* * *

**(JoJo's Bizarre Adventure OST - Peaceful Street Corner)**

Josuke and Issei walked their way to school, both very wary of what had happened the previous night. 

"Josuke.. What happened last night?" Issei asked, concerned. Josuke gave Issei a glance, and sighed.

"I'm not too sure myself" Josuke admitted. "I heard some wildly crazy stuff from that Rias Gremory girl, in third year. We're supposed to be having a meeting with her later today about it." 

Issei looked mildly disappointed, but he didn't let it bug him. Instead he continued to chat with Josuke until they arrived at school.

Later that same day, Josuke was sitting around in his classroom, waiting for the day to end. He thought maybe he hallucinated the whole incident, but had a feeling that he should wait a little while.

"Higashikata-kun, correct?" A girl asked him. He looked up to see one of the girls from his class, and one of the girls who he had seen the previous night. She was short and slender, and had white hair.

"Y-yes that me.. Toujou-chan right?" He muttered, his head still resting on his hand. Her expression didn't change all too much, they sat in awkward silence for a second or two.

"Come with me, it's about last night" She said quietly, causing Josuke to perk up. He swung his bag over his shoulder and followed the short girl to the old school building.

"Is this a clubroom or something?" Josuke asked, and Koneko remained silent, taking him into a room where Issei was already sitting on the couch with another second year boy who he did not recognize.

"Hello, My name is Kiba Yuuto" The boy said to him, bowing. Josuke returned the favour.

"Now, that we're all settled, we can explain the full story to our guests." Rias said, coming out of a back room with the girl from the night before. She sat down on a desk at the front of the room that overlooked the sofas.

"Do you remember what happened over the past few days?" Rias asked Issei, who raised a brow, he frowned, not wanting to recount the events.

"I.. had a dream that I was killed by my girlfriend, then when I woke up, she didn't exist. Last night.. I had a similar dream, but Josuke was there this time and he remembers it too." Issei explained. Everyone looked at him concerned. Especially Josuke. Josuke knew something weird had been happening in their lives after Crazy Diamond showed up, but it got to a point he thought him and Issei must've been seeing things.

"Let's start from the beginning. The girl you know as Amano Yuuma is real. She is a fallen angel." Rias said bluntly, causing Josuke to raise a brow in question and Issei to not move a muscle, secretly bothered by the situation. "The fallen angel killed you, and I had to revive you as my devil servant." 

Josuke tensed up for a moment, he considered butting in, but decided against it. "Last night, another fallen angel attempted to kill you, but you were saved by Higashikata-kun." Rias explained, causing Josuke and Issei to both look at each other.

"We would've left him out of this, since he is human, but he has a power that is rather interesting" The other older girl, Himejima Akeno, continued. Josuke and Issei shared a confused glance at each other, causing Rias to sigh.

"But, this has become a problem, never before have we had a stand user so freely become friends with our kind. Josuke-kun, if you don't mind me calling you that, I suggest you stay out of all of this." Rias said sternly, causing Josuke to glare at her. 

"Stand... that's what this power is." Josuke muttered, looking at his hands glow as Crazy Diamond's hands overlapped them. "I remember... that man.. my nephew.. told me about them. A family member came to warn me about stand users in this town." Josuke spoke quietly to himself, although just loud enough that the girls could all hear him. 

"Well, Josuke?" Rias said, breaking Josuke out of his tangent of thought. He widened his eyes, and looked at Rias once again.

"I'll warn you now, Rias Gremory." Josuke started. "Issei is my friend, and I've always been someone to fight by his side. I don't give a damn if he's a devil or whatever. I've never measured the speed of my Crazy Diamond, but I know it could at least break the sound barrier if I tried." Josuke said, a grin growing on his face. "but, if Issei is now part of your... crew? Then I have no choice but to tag along, human or not." 

"While I would normally be opposed, President" Akeno said, "You saw what he did to the fallen angel last night, after he could barely stand up. He's not just an average human."

"I have one final question, Josuke." Rias said, causing Issei and Josuke to both look at her in surprise. "What do you make of all this?"

"You brought Issei back from the dead, for that, I couldn't be more grateful" Josuke started, everyone stared at him confused, as to where he was taking this conversation. "But that was at a price, he is your servant now, correct? I assume like Toujou-chan and Kiba-senpai. I don't know how you treat your servants, but I can't help to be skeptical that you might use Issei, for whatever hidden power he has inside of him that made him so dangerous to the fallen angels."

The atmosphere in the room was tense, all of Rias' servants stared at Josuke in shock. Her eyes were shaded by her hair, making her expression unreadable, before she leaned back on her desk. "I understand your skepticism, but know that while anybody is under my care, I do not toss them aside. I care for each of my servants dearly." 

"It's true" Koneko spoke. "President cares for us like family"

"I wouldn't be here today without her kindness" Kiba added.

"Don't worry, Josuke" Issei finally spoke up, standing up and putting his hand on Josuke's shoulder. "I guess, this is our life now, you just found out from your family that Crazy Diamond isn't some hallucination, and I found out I'm a devil. I'm sure if you were in my position, you'd see it from a different angle, and if I was in your position, I would be just as pissed off as you."

Josuke looked around the room and sighed. "Gureto desu yo.." He said, a grin creeping onto his face. "I suppose you're all pretty convincing, but don't think I'm going to vanish into thin air. It might be unorthodox, but I doubt there is a rulebook that says humans can't fight alongside devils, yeah?" He finished, slinging his bag over his shoulder. "Come on Issei, we'll come back tomorrow, we both need some rest" Josuke and Issei both left the room.

"This is definitely going to be an interesting year" Rias smiled. Akeno raised a brow and looked at Rias. "Are you sure this is okay?" Akeno asked.

"I now have two silly little brothers. That's the way I see it, and besides, Josuke is strong and cares about his friends. He is a valuable ally, and friend, to have."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey eveyone! I just wanted to preface this by saying this entire fanfic is inspired by the fanfic 'A Devil's Diamond' on FFN so check it out! Thank you for checking out my fic! I have another JoJo fic currently being written, and in a week or so, I'm going to post a rewrite of one of my old fics on here which will briefly crossover with this one (which is why the name of the school is changed :))


	2. I am a Joestar!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josuke gets the explanations he asked for, before Rias finds out he is more than meets the eye.

**(JoJo's Bizarre Adventure OST - Peaceful Street Corner)**

Issei and Josuke left their neighbouring houses early in the morning once again, on their way to school. It was an odd, awkward, but nevertheless comfortable silence between the two friends. Issei finally decided to break the silence. "Hey, Josuke. I was thinking about, well, this devil shit" He said, causing Josuke to raise a brow in suspicion. "I was worried at first, but hell, I get to hang out with three of the most attractive girls in school now because of it!" 

Josuke glared at Issei and sighed. "You clearly think with your lower half, idiot" Josuke laughed, continuing to walk. "Sure, I'm skeptical of them too, but I'm going to hang around them lot as much as possible, just to ensure they are who they say they are"

"No need, I trust them wholeheartedly" Issei said, scratching the back of his head. 

Josuke let out a chuckle. "You sure you're thinking with your heart and not your lower end?" He teased, causing Issei to groan.

"Come on dude! Give me a break." Issei complained, holding his head in his hands. "You know me, I can't help myself." Josuke chuckled, laughing at his friend.

"It's good to see changing you into a devil hasn't changed you. At all." Josuke let out a weak smile as he said this, not wanting to admit how much he cares for his friend. "Arguably, your behaviour was always devilish"

"Oi! What's that supposed to mean?" The boy asked, causing another laugh from Josuke, who glanced at Issei.

"Ah, Issei, Josuke. I was looking for you" Rias said, as she walked around a corner.

"Rias-senpai!" Issei said in shock, letting a meek smile spread on his lips as he rubbed his neck. "w-what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to walk with my servant to school today, but I forgot you two are about as inseparable like two peas in a pod." Rias said, a smile overcoming her face, joining the students on their walk to the school.

Once they arrived at the school, the trio was stared at by everyone within a hundred meter radius. Rias carried on as if it was nothing, but Issei and Josuke clearly were unsettled.

"N-Nooo! How are we supposed to compete for Josuke with Rias Onee-sama?" One of the girls yelped, another gawking at how Issei was also with them

"Why is she with that perv Hyoudou?" Another girl complained. Josuke grimaced, truth was, he hated the attention he got from all the girls.

"Well then, gentlemen. Issei, I hope you'll head up to the old school building after school." She said, glancing at Josuke "You can come too, Josuke. Goodbye"

"O-oh.. okay.. goodbye Rias.." Issei said, a blush overcoming his face.

"Someone's got a crush, don't they?" Josuke teased, a smug smile overcoming his face as he looked at Issei.

"O-oi! It's not funny dude. She's just banging hot is all. Man, what I would do to see those tits.." Issei mumbled, a perverse look overcoming his face and his mouth drooling at the thought of Rias naked. 

Josuke grimaced at this, disgusted by Issei's actions. Sure, Issei was his best friend but he couldn't help but gag at the ghastly ways Issei acted out his sexual desires. 

"Issei you bastard!" Two voices shouted across the school grounds, followed by two fists meeting Issei's face. It was their other two friends, as well as two thirds of the Pervert Trio, Matsuda and Motohama.

"What the hell do you think you're doing walking to school with Rias?" The other second years interrogated Issei, causing Josuke to let out a laugh. This was usual for those three, bickering over who did what with who. Josuke never got bored of listening into their conversations despite their perverse intent.

"Don't think you're innocent either Josuke! You deserve an ass kicking too!" Matsuda shouted, causing Josuke to grin. "Oh yeah, you want to try it Senpai?" Josuke taunted.

"N-no! We're fine!" Motohama stuttered causing a laugh from both Issei and Josuke. "But at least.. explain to us"

"Well, Motohama" Issei chuckled, glancing at Josuke. "Have you ever seen boobs up close?"

"GROOOOOAGH" The two perverts groaned, earning a genuine laugh from Josuke.

"So, the Sacred Gear user, and the Stand user?" A voice spoke to Rias as she walked up the stairs. A girl stood with neck length black hair, and glasses. Her frame was rather slender, and she was a fair deal shorter than Rias. "Good morning Rias"

"Good morning Sona" the redhead replied with a smile. She glanced down at the group of boys at the bottom of the stairs. "While I'm not sure if I could ever convince Josuke to be part of my peerage" Rias started, "regardless of if he stays human, he's a valuable ally to have. I doubt the politics of now are going to remain the way they are for long, I'm sure your sister told you that."

"So you're aiming for the best of both worlds? In result of war or peace, you'll have a strong human ally. Delightfully devilish as always." Sona smirked, turning her back on Rias and walking up the stairs.

* * *

"So, where are you taking me exactly?" Josuke questioned Rias. As soon as he had gone to the ORC club room, Rias told him to follow her.

"To a friend of mine, she knows more about your stand power than I do." Rias explained simply, putting Josuke at ease.

"Another devil, I assume?" Josuke questioned again.

"Yes, from a noble family as well. I'll make sure she treats you nicely." Rias smiled at Josuke. She certainly knew how to put him at ease. Maybe he was being brainwashed, but as long as he kept on to his morals, he was sure he'd be fine.

"Here we are" Rias announced. Josuke looked at the name above the room. 'Broadcasting Club'

"Originally they wanted to take the role of Student Council.. but the girls who run the Student Council do an outstanding job, and Koneko lives with the Vice-President of the student council." Rias said with a smile, knocking on the door.

"Come in" a voice spoke from inside, Rias opened the door to let Josuke in. Sona gestured for Josuke to sit down opposite her, which he did. Rias closed the door and the two students introduced themselves to each other, at this time, Sona also introduced Josuke to her Vice-President, Tsubaki.

"So, Josuke-kun, before we begin I have to ask, can I see your Crazy Diamond?" Sona asked, her arms crossed over her chest. 

"u-uh sure" Josuke mumbled, before bringing out his stand. Crazy Diamond appeared next to the pompadoured teen, floating a few inches off the ground. 

"hm.." Sona mumbled. She got off her chair and walked towards the armored giant. A bubblegum pink body with platinum armour that looked like it was as hard as diamonds. Crazy Diamond toward over everyone in the room, standing probably over seven feet tall. "It manifests itself so clearly, and you've had this since birth right?" Josuke nodded to her question. She continued "Tsubaki take a note"

"What can you tell me about my stand though? and stands in general?" Josuke asked, rubbing his neck.

"Well, not much is known about Stand users.. at least, non-artificial ones. There's a rock that was found in Greenland, it contained a virus that when contracted would either kill the person or give them a stand." Sona explained. "Although, there are a lot of stand users that are naturally born. Yourself included. It's even believed that the Egyptian God Anubis was based off the stand of the same name, which was bound to a sword by an ancient Egyptian fortune teller."

Josuke could only gulp, he was certainly in for a long day. "Well, enough with my rambling. I could go on for hours. What you really should look out for is different types of stands. Yours is close ranged power type, but there are also long range, automatic stands, posthumous stands, hoarde stands. Of course devil's and angel's can't obtain stands, but its definitely a subject of interest for me" Sona rambled

"U-um, quick question. You said devil's and angel's cant have stand's right? So... does that mean if someone like me were to become a devil, we would lose our stand?" Josuke questioned. Sona looked at him for a moment before letting her guard down.

"While it's not well documented, the general consensus is you won't, since there is evidence to support it. Same reason why Issei can possess a Sacred Gear as a devil, he couldn't have it if he was born as a devil." Sona answered, raising an eyebrow. "It does make me curious however, do you have intentions to become a devil?"

"Not really no, I was just curious." Josuke responded causing a smile from Sona.

"You're honest, any reason why?" Sona asked again, Josuke was wondering what had her so curious.

"I don't plan on living forever or anything, I'd lose a lot of friends and family. Issei didn't have a choice in the matter, and even if he did he would've taken the offer due to it enabling his rather perverse dreams, however, I do have a choice. There's nothing that really appeals to me in the lifestyle. The polygamy, the immortality, the servitude under someone else. None of it sits right for me as a person." Josuke confessed. Sona sighed and admitted she planned on recruiting him into her peerage.

"Very well, Josuke. You may leave now, unless you have more questions?" Sona said, Josuke shook his head and exited the room, and he started to head back to the old school building.

* * *

"Yare yare... it's been a few days and no call from Josuke, as of yet" Jotaro said to himself, standing outside of the Grand Morioh Hotel with a Marlboro Red in his mouth. He swiped through his phone, to look at the news. He opened the BBC News app and checked the Asia section, it wasn't much, but he figured checking the news was as good of a source as any to find any suspicious activity.

'BREAKING NEWS: Several murder cases in small Japanese town' The title read. Jotaro's jaw dropped, and he tapped on the article

'A string of murders have recently been reported in Morioh, Japan. Morioh is a small town on the coast outside of Tokyo, a common spot for tourists. It is believed to be the work of a serial killer, as all murders have the same injuries, but there is no evidence to point to a suspect. Tokyo Police are co-operating with the local police force on this case. All tourists are urged to stay away from Morioh until the murders cease.'

"That must be him." Jotaro said to himself, putting out his cigarette butt in an ash tray. "I should probably let Josuke know."

* * *

“Hey guys” Josuke announced as he entered the club room. “My meeting is over with Sona-senpai..” As he entered, he saw Issei in the middle of a glowing magic circle, a light flashed, and instead of Issei teleporting, he was still there.

”Sorry Issei.. it looks like your magic is still to weak. You’ll have to get to your contract by other means” Rias said, scratching her head. Issei groaned and paid no attention to Josuke as he headed out of the room, his phone open on google maps.

”What’s that all about?” Josuke asked, confused.

”Devil’s make contracts and pacts with people, normally we teleport but.... well, you heard.” Akeno smiled. 

”So, since I’m going to be hanging around here a lot, are there any club duties you want me to take? Seeing as I’m not completing contracts or anything” Josuke asked. The devils all looked at him, confused.

”I can’t think of much at the moment, but I’m sure whenever we run into a skirmish with a stray devil, you’ll be more than welcome to come along” Rias said. “I honestly didn’t think you would stick around, but I don’t think I can waste such a gesture.”

”Well, if Issei is here, I should probably be here. Someone to stop him from being all creepy around you girls should be a necessity” Josuke joked, causing the girls to laugh.

‘♫ Purple Rain.. Purple Rain♫’ a song by Prince all too familiar to Josuke, the girls all looked at Josuke, before he picked up his phone and answered it.

”Moshi moshi? W-wait already?!” Josuke said on the phone.

 _“Yes. I’m sure of it, I’ve sent the news article to your phone. It definitely sounds like the work of a_ stand.” Jotaro spoke over the phone, his gruff voice easily identifiable to Josuke.

”Thanks for letting me know Jotaro-san. I’ll be sure to let you know if I see anything suspicious. Bye” Josuke hung up the phone, and saw the redhead girls jaw had dropped, her hand covering her mouth.

”Something wrong, Rias?” He asked, confused.

”D-did you say Jotaro?” She asked him, confused.

”Hm? Yeah. Kujo Jotaro. Apparently he’s my nephew, also a stand user.” Josuke replied, causing Rias to fall over in shock.

”Ara Ara Josuke” Akeno said, giggling “it’s probably good that you revealed this after you became acquainted with us, otherwise Sona would’ve been a whole different person.”

”Is it bad?” Josuke asked confused. “I mean, I don’t know anything about my dads side of the family other than what Jotaro-san told me a few days ago.... and even then... I don’t know much”

”It’s not bad, it’s quite possibly the best thing to happen to the Occult Research Club” Rias said, still in shock. She shook her head, and slapped herself.

"We're after a stand user currently, although I doubt he has anything to do with all this devil and angel stuff.." Josuke said, shaking his head. "What's so special about him anyway?"

"I don't know if it's my place, however, he should probably be made aware of our existence.." Rias sighed, causing a look from Akeno.

"Do you think it's wise to tell him about us, President?" Akeno asked, a second sigh escaping Rias's mouth. 

"If he's around, then he needs to know that we are Josuke's allies and can potentially help. I'm sure his minds open enough after fighting a vampire as strong as Dio..." Rias admitted.

"A v-vampire? What the hell?" Josuke blurted out in shock, eyes wide.

"I'm sure you'll find out soon, Josuke-kun" Rias said, a small smile on her lips.

* * *

"Well?" A fallen angel woman spoke sternly, to a man of large posture. "Anything to report, Angelo?"

"There are increasing numbers of threats here, Lady Raynare" Angelo said in fear. "The brothers are making more stand users, the Gremory family seems to have two new members.. I suggest we leave as soon as possible..."

"Enough!" Raynare yelled at him, slapping him across the face. "This is the only place we can be without Azazel spying on us since we are in clear violation of devil territory." 

"So, was that shit-head boy I ran into a few days now a member of the House of Gremory? Higashikata Josuke" Dohnaseek said, looking at Angelo. "He is a stand user after all, and you should be keeping tabs on all stand users in the area, correct?"

"I-it's not like that sir." Angelo stuttered. "He didn't gain a stand from the brothers." 

"what?" Raynare said, "How the hell did he get one?"

"I'm not sure, but I think I should investigate, lets rile him up a bit. What do you think about me killing his grandfather? That bastard was the one who put me in prison." Angelo said with a manic smile. 

Raynare looked at the sickening man up and down. "Very well, Angelo. It seems our interests might actually align for once"


	3. Josuke Higashikata! Meets Asia Argento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josuke and Issei run into a lost nun and help her on her way, and soon afterwards, Josuke meets a new Stand User.

**(JoJo's Bizarre Adventure OST - Peaceful Street Corner)**

Josuke walked lazily along with Issei on the morning that followed.

"So.. you seem like you're going to be quite busy with these contracts that you're running" Josuke sighed, looking at the floor.

"S-sorry dude.." Issei muttered. "I would rather spend time with you but you know how things are..."

"Yeah well.. I'm probably going to be busy with Jotaro-san over the next few weeks so nothing to worry about" Josuke responded, digging his elbow into his best friends side.

"E-excuse me" The boys heard a feminine voice stutter, they turned around and found a short girl with blonde hair and a veil over her head. "H-hello.. I was wondering if you two could give me some directions?"

Issei looked at the girl with an odd look, his jaw gaping a tiny bit. Josuke glanced at him, before driving his elbow into his side again. "Hello" Josuke greeted, a weak smile on his face. "Where are you looking to go? The two of us know Morioh like the back of our own two hands, don't we Issei?" Issei blinked with an absent mind but soon came back to his senses and responded. "U-um, Yes we do!"

"That's really nice of you two! I'm looking to find the local church" The girl said a smile on her face. Issei gave Josuke a worried look, but Josuke brushed it off. 

"Of course" Josuke responded, smacking Issei on the shoulder. "We used to go there occasionally with our friend, Shidou-chan. Remember Issei?" 

"Oh yeah! I had forgotten about him. Yeah we can show you the way!" Josuke winced a bit, but brushed it off. The two began to lead the way, with the girl following closely behind. 

"So, are you a tourist then?" Josuke asked coolly as he looked over his shoulder. He could tell she definitely wasn't from Japan, but he didn't know where from exactly.

"N-not quite. I just recently moved here from Italy" The girl said, a meek smile on her face. "I've been assigned to the local church, that's all."

"O-oh! So you're a sister then? That's pretty cool!" Issei said with a genuine smile. The girl smiled, but looked down. Josuke couldn't tell whether it was out of shyness or if something was bothering her.

"Well, there it is!" Josuke announced, showing the girl the church at the top of the hill. 

"Thank you very much!" The girl said, looking at the two boys. "Would you mind walking me all the way there?"

"O-oh.. we are late for school, so we can't stay for long" Issei excused himself. 

"I see.. Well, it was very nice to meet you both! My name is Asia Argento"

"Higashikata Josuke"

"Hyoudou Issei" 

"Very nice to meet you both, Josuke-kun, Issei-kun! Ciao!" She waved as she continued her walk. 

Once they got to school, however, it was made very clear by Rias what they can and can't do.

"Issei. I forbid you from going anywhere near the church again." She lectured the poor boy. 

"President" Josuke interjected. "I didn't give Issei a chance to turn away, it's entirely my fault"

"This is rather problematic" Rias sighed. "Very well, Josuke, while I have no control over you, I do not want you to take Issei into any dangerous situations, it could end up ugly for all of us." Rias explained, making Josuke give a weak nod in response. She dismissed Josuke, and he had to go to class by himself.

"Yo Josuke!" A voice called when he sat in the classroom. It was the new exchange student from the UK who joined his class the week prior, Angus. 

"Yo" Josuke responded, his head held in his hands.

"Something up broski?" the boy asked, Josuke looked up from his desk. Angus stood roughly at 190 centimeters, being the only student in the school who was taller than Josuke.

"Nothing to worry about" Josuke responded, lying back in his chair and placing his hands behind his head. He crumpled up a ball of paper and tossed it up and down, using the arms of Crazy Diamond to give his throws extra force.

"Hallelujah what the fuck is that?" Angus asked, staring at Josuke, causing him to look up in shock.

"Y-you can see my Crazy Diamond?" Josuke asked in shock. Angus looked around the room, and sat down at his desk next to Josuke. "I'll tell you about it at lunch, okay? I don't want people to overhear this, especially not Maki-chan"

The two boys left their classroom at lunch, and Angus looked towards a large oak tree in the garden, where he gestured to Josuke to sit down. Angus sat down, letting out a large sigh.

"A few days ago, I was walking home after dropping Maki off at her house" Angus started, he looked around to make sure no one was listening. "I decided to take a detour, and it was dark, but suddenly, I was shot with an arrow." causing Josuke to widen his eyes.

"and.. I thought I was dead, but a boy not much older than you and I came over, took it out, and sent me on my way. I was alive and not even wounded." Angus said, his voice becoming more worried. "and soon after that, I got this strange power" he said, summoning a Stand at his side.

"I thought maybe I had like, permanent hallucinations after the drugs I've done in the past but that is evidently not the truth now, since you can see it too" Angus said, looking down at the ground. Josuke inspected his friend's stand. It didn't look much different to his stand or even Jotaro's Stand. It was tall, and muscly. It had the appearance of a marine soldier, with burgundy skin and some form of gun strapped to its back.

"I named it after the street I grew up on, Ladbroke Grove. I don't know anything about it but... it's probably something you would know about, after all you have that Crazy Diamond thing?" Angus inquired, causing Josuke to look up again.

"Oh.. yeah" he stuttered, bringing out his own Stand. "Gureto desu yo... this is going to be an odd summer." Josuke said, a smile creeping onto his lips. "You're probably going to want to come with me after school today, there are some people you probably need to meet. Do you think you could take a day or two off your club?"

"I guess so" Angus replied, touching his hand to his chin. 

* * *

"Another stand user?" Rias said, inspecting Angus up and down, before turning back around and sitting on her seat. "This is definitely something we should be worried about, have you told Jotaro?"

"N-not yet" Josuke stuttered, scratching his neck "I actually asked him if he could come here tomorrow so he could talk to you about all of this"

"W-what? Already?" Rias asked, shocked.

"Well" Josuke said, placing his hand on his hip, "I don't exactly see a point in hiding this stuff from him now."

"He's probably right, Rias" Akeno said, a hand on Rias' shoulder. 

Angus just looked at the girls up and down, confused. "Wait, so, let me get this straight. Hold the fucking phone. You're devils?" He blurted out.

"It's a long story..." Issei scratched his head, laughing. A bead of sweat rolling down his face.

Rias looked up suddenly, and out the window. "There's a stray devil nearby. We need to face it."

"What the hell are you on about?" Angus blurted out again, throwing his schoolbag over his shoulder.

"Come with us, you too Josuke. It will be easier to explain then" Akeno said, looking at the two boys. Angus wanted to interject but failed to do so.

"I'll have you know. If I die, you're all fucking dead" Angus responded, before Rias gave both him and Josuke a piece of paper

"These allow you to travel with our house, don't lose them" She said. The two stand users looked at each other worryingly before they decided to make the jump

After materialising, they were in a large, derelict warehouse.

"Stray Devil Viser, she lures humans here to eat them" Rias explained, taking a step forward. "Show yourself!"

A woman of normal stature was visible, her breasts showing wildly. Issei gasped with a dumb grin on his face.

"Issei, Angus, Josuke. You three shouldn't get involved yet." Rias ordered "Just watch for now." The three boys all shared a look of equal worriedness before letting Rias continue.

"I smell something delicious, but equally something disgusting! Tell me, Rias Gremory, why you would bring delicious humans for me to feast on?" The devil shouted, showing her true form. Some large horse like lower half, almost like she was a centaur, she charged towards the two stand users, but Rias blocked Viser with her magic, sending the stray devil flying.

"They are not for you, Viser! I shall cast you out in the name of the Devil King Lucifer!" The teenager said, the two stand users just looking at each other in confusion.

Issei kept inspecting the woman with a lustful expression, his eyes fixated on the girls breasts. He looked closer and suddenly saw a magic circle appearing around the girls breasts.

"P-president! Watch out! She's casting magic!" Issei warned, but before he could fully warn them, acid shot out of the girls breasts onto all of the house of Gremory, leaving only them all incapacitated. Only Issei, Josuke and Angus remained unscathed.

"I-issei!" Rias cried out, acid burning her body. "Don't do anything rash!"

"That's the thing, Rias Gremory" Viser cackled "I am going to stay here, killing anyone that tries to intervene, and eating every human that wonders out of that Hospital!" The woman said, pointing towards the Nishikino General Hospital.

"Oi. Cunt" Angus piped up. "There's one thing I won't ever accept, and that's a threat against those that I love. My bird's family owns that hospital, so you're threatening her life?" Angus said, eyes growing wider as veins were popping out on his forehead

"Who the hell are you?" The demon spat in response

**(Wiley - Eediyat Skengman 3)**

Angus couldn't help but smile. "I'll tell you who I am. My name is Angus Davies. I just moved here from England. I grew up in London, where I had to fight to survive. You know that? Did you know the road where I grew up?" He said, a smile growing on his face.

" **Ladbroke Grove!** " He shouted, summoning his stand to his side. The rifle strapped to its back swinging around into the Stand's arms, riddling Viser with bullets. Angus reached into his school bag and grabbed a bottle of Asahi beer. He opened it and chugged it as he continued to let his stand riddle the devil with bullet holes. As he finished his beer, he allowed his Stand to stop firing.

"Y-you.. you bastard!" The devil shouted, charging back at Angus. He held the bottle in his hand, without any worries. Faster than anyone could see, Ladbroke Grove had swung its rifle back around to it's back and used its arms to grab Viser and incapacitate her, holding her in a chokehold.

"You really think it's a good idea to fuck with me?" Angus interrogated, smashing the bottle onto the devils head with more strength than he had ever used before. "I will glass anyone who fucks with me"

Ladbroke Grove reached to it's side, grabbing what looked like a pistol and holding it to Viser's head, blowing a hole in her head, killing her.

**(Music End)**

Everyone looked at Angus in shock as he turned around. He looked around in confusion. 

"What?" He asked, everyone looking at him in shock.

"Josuke, you should probably heal the President" Issei muttered, Josuke closed his gaping jaw and ran over to the several incapacitated devil's, using Crazy Diamond to heal them.

"Well, Angus" Rias said, closing her eyes. "That certainly was a shock"

"Unlike you lot, I've been fighting since the day I was born." Angus said coolly, slinging his bag over his back. "I can't let anyone fuck with who I care about"

"What do you make of us, Angus?" Rias asked, causing the tall boy to turn around and look at her. "You were skeptical at first."

Angus looked around and sighed. "Honestly, I couldn't care less." The boy explained. "I'll meet with that Jotaro guy, but unless things get personal, I doubt I'm ever getting involved with the fighting. I've got too much here to lose"

"That's admirable" Rias said, closing her eyes.

"You totally saved our asses their, you know!" Issei said, causing Angus to laugh nervously. 

"I doubt I did much" He replied, reaching into his coat pocket to grab his vape. It was an iJoy branded vape, an iJoy Diamond mod, with a matching Diamond tank. He breathed it into his lungs and exhaled, the clouds escaping his lungs. 

Everyone stood in silence for a moment, before he turned around again. "We are allies" Angus said, causing the girls to look at him in confusion. "I'll help you if you need my help, but you all must help me. Deal?"

"Deal" Rias smiled, allowing Angus to walk off into the night.

* * *

"Hey Jotaro-san" Josuke greeted as his nephew met him at the gates to his school the next day.

"You made it sound important over the phone, does it have anything to do with Angelo?" Jotaro asked bluntly, his hands in his pockets.

"Not all of it" Josuke answered weakly, before walking off, allowing Jotaro to follow him. Josuke walked with Jotaro around the school grounds, taking him to the old school building, where the Occult Research Club was based.

Josuke gulped as he lead Jotaro up the corridor. When he reached the door he sighed.

"Jotaro-san, can you promise me something?" Josuke said nervously. Jotaro raised a brow in response. "Just promise to keep an open mind about all of this okay?"

Jotaro looked at Josuke, towering over him. Josuke felt as if Jotaro's eyes were piercing his soul. He tried to ignore it as he knocked on the door and allowed himself and Jotaro to enter the clubroom, where all of Rias Gremory's peerage were seated, along with Angus.

"You are Kujo Jotaro, correct?" Rias asked, getting up from her desk and bowing at the elder. Akeno walked over to him and offered him some tea.

"So what is this all about?" Jotaro asked bluntly again. Josuke could not read his emotions despite how hard he tried.

"I'll be straight forward with you, Kujo-san" Rias started. "You must keep an open mind, although I suppose you've done that since you killed Dio Brando, correct?"

"Where the hell did you hear that name?" Jotaro interrogated, standing up. Josuke went to him and told him to sit down again.

"My name is Rias Gremory, simply put, I am a devil" She answered. "Your story of defeating DIO is revered among my kind. We originally had no intentions of getting you involved with our business, but Josuke insisted" 

Jotaro shot a glance at Josuke, silently demanding him to answer. "W-well you see, it was almost within 24 hours of each other, you coming to Morioh and then finding out my best friend Issei had been turned into a devil, I doubt that's just a coincendence."

Jotaro sighed, crossing one leg over the other. "Very well then, Gremory." He sighed. "Do you have any information on the stand user situation in this town?"

"I do" Angus answered, standing up. Jotaro looked at him suspiciously.

"I'm not a devil like the rest, I'm human just like Josuke" He answered, walking around the room "Less than a week ago, I was shot with an arrow. I gained a stand right after that. The boy who had it requested that I try to kill his father, but I couldn't. He said he's made several others."

"An arrow?" Jotaro inquired, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a photo of an old hag holding a bow and arrow, the arrow had a weird design, it looked like it was made out of some weird metal. Angus inspected the picture closely and nodded, giving the photo back to Jotaro. 

"Yare yare, maybe Morioh has more going on than meets the eye." Jotaro said. Rias stood up again, and walked around to the front of her desk, sitting on it.

"The appearance of Issei's Sacred Gear, the Boosted Gear, several Stray Devils, an increasing number of fallen angels and now an increasing number of stand users. I'm glad you're aware of us now, Kujo-san" Rias said, everyone looked at her, confused. "It reeks of foul play. I have a large feeling they could be connected."

"Before I leave" Jotaro said again, "I wanted to ask you all, has anyone heard the name Anjuro Katagiri? He also goes by Angelo" All the devil's shook their heads, but Angus nodded.

"That's a name the boy who shot me with the arrow mentioned, there were several names he mentioned. Akira, Okuyasu, and Lady Raynare" Angus explained

"D-did you just say, Raynare??" Issei gasped in shock.

"Just great..." Josuke muttered. 

"Who's Raynare?" Angus asked

"A fallen angel. It appears our matters are closer related than we thought, Kujo-san" Rias answered. Looking at Jotaro. His eyes covered by his hat.

"Yare yare daze...."

* * *

Stand Master: Angus Davies

Stand Name: Ladbroke Grove

Namesake:

  *     * Ladbroke Grove (AJ Tracey song)
    * Ladbroke Grove (Road in London (In Universe))



Abilities: Ladbroke Grove is a large, power based stand. It has strong fists, but it's fists are not as strong as Star Platinum or Crazy Diamond's. It has several weapons in it's arsenal that it can use at any time. Each ranged weapon has a limited amount of ammunition that refills every minute

Power: A

Speed: A

Precision: A

Durability: C

Range: A

Potential: C

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! If anyone is following along with my other fanfiction, Sunset Serenade, you will recognise Angus! He isn't going to become a super prevalent character here, and his stand isn't going to appear in Sunset Serenade.   
> Other than that, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!


	4. Aqua Necklace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josuke has an encounter with Angelo, meanwhile, Issei is attacked by a stray exorcist

“Well, now that that’s out of the way” Rias said, Angus and Jotaro departing moments before. “I think you should all be attending your contracts”

”Josuke-kun” Akeno got the pompadoured teen’s attention.

”Yo senpai, what’s up?” He asked politely, a warming smile on his face.

”I’m fully booked on my contracts today, do you mind if you do the shopping?” She asked, causing him to raise a brow.

”Sure” he said, running his comb through his hair. “Just get me a list”

”Thank you very much Josuke-kun” she said in response, bowing and handing him a list, mainly just tea and snacks.

“N-no problem” he chuckled shyly. He examined the list further and went shopping for everything afterwards, he even caught a glimpse of Issei travelling to his summon on bicycle. 

_“I should probably get something else”_ Josuke thought to himself as he looked around the Owson shop. He bumped into a large, wide man when he was browsing, too consumed in his thoughts to look where he was going.

”S-sorry! Please forgive me!” He muttered, looking up at the man. The man pierced down cold eyes, making Josuke shudder. The man reached into his pocket, drawing out a large knife and threatening Josuke with it.

”Back off shithead!” The man shouted, he ran towards the counter and grabbed the cashier, holding his knife to her throat.

”Call the police! I demand money and a getaway vehicle!” The man shouted, waving his knife around, his eyes rolling around in his head and his mouth foaming.

Josuke reached into his pocket, he fumbled around for his phone, but suddenly, he heard those words. “Hurry up! Otherwise I’m killing you and your stupid haircut!”

”Oi” he said, frowning. The store was empty other than Josuke, the man and his prisoner. Josuke walked calmly towards him, a dark aura surrounding him.

”What the fuck did you just say about my hair?” He interrogated.

”DORA”

He slammed a fist straight through the man and the woman, grabbing the knife. He sealed the knife inside the mans chest and healed the woman completely, pulling her to safety.

”Ma’am, please call the police” he told the lady, she looked at him like a rabbit caught in headlights, eyes wide. She simply nodded and dialed.

The man’s mouth gaped wide open, water gushing out. Josuke looked and saw a stand forming in the water.

”Higashikata Josuke. You are becoming a pain in the ass. I have decided, with permission from my higher ups, that I will kill you.” The stand cackled, slipping away outside and into a drain. Josuke slammed his fist onto the counter, chasing after it. He got no further than the drain, however.

Immediately ringing Jotaro to tell him about the news, Jotaro sounded unfazed through the line.

“ _It’s potentially dangerous to take this further, you should stay out of this”_ Jotaro instructed, Josuke hung up the phone and grit his teeth, leaving just as the Police arrived.

He arrived back at school, his hair having a few strands sticking out. He placed his shopping on the empty table and looked around, there was surprisingly nobody around. He shrugged it off and combed his hair back into place, when suddenly a magic circle started to light up in the room, a flash of red light blinded Josuke, and he saw the girls, Kiba and Issei.

Issei was in tears, his clothes were coated in blood and had been torn all over, he was being held by Koneko who seemed unconcerned.

”Let me go! I need to save Asia!” He shouted, kicking to release himself from Koneko’s grasp. 

”Issei!” Josuke shouted in shock, running over and touching Crazy Diamond to his friends side, healing over all of his wounds. “What the hell happened?”

”He was attacked by a stray exorcist, working for the fallen angels” Rias said bluntly. Koneko put Issei down as he curled over in shame.

”Well, I ran into Angelo, the guy working with the fallen angels” Josuke said coolly, shrugging it off. The entire peerage looked at him in unison with a continuous glare of worry. ”He’s threatening my life, so I informed Jotaro-san straight away” 

“This is truly proving to be a problem” Rias said, her hand on her chin. “There has to be something going on.”

”That we aren’t aware of? Yeah. I’m well aware” Josuke sighed, dusting off specs of blood from his jacket from when he punched a hole through the possessed man earlier. “I just have a feeling something bad is going to happen.”

* * *

Friday had finally come, which meant the weekend was just a day away. Josuke yawned as he got up. He had hardly gotten any good sleep the night before. Angelo, Asia, Angus, the bow and arrow.. everything had definitely taken a toll on his mental health.

”Josuke!” Tomoko called from the other room, causing him to wake up more. He slapped himself a few times and responded, letting his mother know he was awake. He fixed up his hair and uniform, and walked out of his room to get breakfast.

”Josuke?” His mother asked, looking at the pictures given to him by Jotaro. “Do you know this man? He came by earlier and delivered the milk..”

His eyes darted towards her and he looked at her cup of coffee. He narrowed his eyes and noticed the same water like stand from before sitting in her cup, cackling at him.

”It’s nothing, kasan.” He responded. “Would you mind making me a cup of coffee?” He asked, grabbing an empty glass bottle from the side.

”DORA” Crazy Diamond shouted, punching through Tomoko. He shattered the glass bottle inside of her. Once he felt a fair amount of liquid go in, he healed her instantly. It happened so fast that she did not even have time to register what had happened.

”milk and sugar, right?” She said, getting up and walking over to the coffee machine.

Josuke stared at the bottle in his hand, inside was the stand that he had failed to capture the previous night. He immediately placed it on the table next to the couch, and rang Jotaro.

”Jotaro-san, I’ve caught the stand.” He announced over the line.

” _I’ll come over and see what we can do about it”_ Jotaro said coolly, before hanging up. Josuke sighed as he sipped his coffee.

”Josuke-kun, I’m going out now so make sure you leave on time okay?” She told him. Josuke looked somewhat relieved, as he didn’t want his mom to have a run in with Jotaro. He agreed and laid back, playing games. 

Issei arrived at his house and the two both waited for Jotaro to arrive, meaning that they would probably be late to school.

”Can you show me the stand?” Issei asked curiously, looking at Josuke. Josuke grabbed the bottle and shook it, revealing a creature that Issei thought might be comparable to a water sprite. ”That’s so cool!” Issei cooed. 

”Fuck those two brats!” Angelo spat from the tree he was hiding in, unable to move. “I need some way to get out of this mess.” he mused to himself, the large man thinking. Eventually, Angelo laid his eyes on a police officer walking towards the house.

”Ryohei Higashikata..” Angelo spat

”You two should be at school!” The old man joked, waving his gun around as he entered the house.

”Sorry gramps, we are just waiting on someone.” Josuke responded with a dismissive wave.

“No worries Josuke” He laughed, walking off. The elder looked at the television and the news happened to be playing.

 _’The string of murders in Morioh town, Japan, are believed to be the work of escaped death row convict, Anjuro Katagiri, aka Angelo. If you see this man, do not engage with him.’_ The female news anchor said. The two teens glanced at the elder Higashikata, who sighed.

”I was the one who put him in prison the first time, I’m just worried that these cases are truly him.” Josuke’s grandfather spoke, before retiring to his dormitory to change clothes. A few minutes later, the two teens heard a car horn outside and went to investigate, finding Jotaro in his rented car.

”Josuke, grab the bottle and get in the car, you too Issei” Jotaro ordered. The two boys turned around, and saw Ryohei Higashikata being ripped apart by Aqua Necklace. The old man lay on the ground, cuts, grazes and bruises all over his body, blood trickling down everywhere, and his mouth filled with water.

Josuke cried out in shock, dashing as quickly as he could toward his grandfather

”Crazy Diamond!” Josuke shouted, healing his grandfather. He looked with desperate eyes at his grandfather and Issei looked at him with severe worry.

Josuke attempted several attempts of resuscitation, but to no avail.

Crestfallen, Josuke had to announce that his grandfather had already passed away, and Angelo’s stand had escaped, due to disguising the bottle it was trapped in as a bottle of Whiskey.

* * *

Josuke refused to attend school on Friday, he very rarely cried, but this was one of those times. His grandfather was the closest thing he ever had to a father, and it hurt him deeply. He never knew his father, Joseph, and now the only father figure he ever had was dead.

All he could remember was the shame of not having a father as a kid. He never even knew why, but it bothered him. Ryohei tried his best to fill the shoes of his father, but they both knew that while he did an amazing job, his age and job were too taxing on his health to be the best father figure for Josuke, despite this, Ryohei did his best. Not only for his grandson, but for his daughter Tomoko and the entire town of Morioh, working as a senior officer in the police force.

Issei wandered to his friends house on Sunday. He thought long and hard about whether or not to knock on the door, but he decided it was for the best. 

“What?” Josuke answered the door, a frown on his face, his hair a mess, tear stained cheeks and bloodshot eyes.

”I just wanted to see if you wanted to get out of the house for a while” Issei explained “it’s not healthy to stay cooped up in your room all day.” 

Issei was sad too, Ryohei and Tomoko felt like a second set of parents to him almost, and he was personally upset that he never got to know the man as well as he should’ve.

Josuke inspected Issei up and down, and sighed, opening the door a little wider.

”give me a few minutes to fix my hair” Josuke mumbled, letting Issei in his house. “Thanks for checking on me, really. Thank you.”

Issei just smiled in response, sitting down on the couch awkwardly. Eventually the two left the house and went into town.

The two continued to walk in silence for a while, Josuke to pained to say anything, and Issei not knowing a good way to cheer his friend up.

”You know, Issei..” Josuke said, finally breaking the silence. He sent a look toward his friend. Issei raised an eyebrow at him, confused. “I think I’ll help you save Asia”

”W-Wait really?” Issei blurted out in confusion, scratching his head.

”Well, my gramps was the one to protect this town. It’s my duty to take his place, don’t you think?” Josuke asked calmly, he was still grieving, but he felt like he owed it to his grandfather

”Don’t feel like you have to take his place, Josuke.” Issei responded with a frown, looking up at Josuke. ”He was the saviour of our town, you’re not him, you just have to do what you can do, not what you are expected to do”

”Josuke-san? Issei-san?” They heard a familiar voice speak, when they turned they saw Asia standing, her cloak covering her head.

”O-oh, hi Asia!” Issei waved awkwardly, Josuke smiled, although he really didn’t feel like smiling.

”I-i... I’m on a break! So I decided to explore town!” The blonde girl said. The two boys exchanged a look, but played along.

”Well, my buddy Josuke and I were about to go have a fun day! Do you want to come with us?” Issei asked, causing Asia to blush.

”y-yes.. if you wouldn’t mind” Asia mumbled, avoiding eye contact. Josuke and Issei shared a look of collective concern. They both knew Asia was being used by the fallen angels, so they were extremely concerned.

“Of course not my princess!” Issei declared, striking his chest and putting his hand on the girls shoulder. Josuke looked at this and it warmed his heart. He knew Issei was a good guy deep down, and he always saw it when people were in a bad spot, like Asia and himself. “We will play to our hearts content! Won’t we, Josuke?”

”Y-yeah!” Josuke stuttered, his mind still thinking about his grandfather. He pondered on the idea for a moment longer, but decided to go along with Issei and Asia. He knew it would at least be something to take his mind off it for a little while.

The three ventured towards a nearby arcade, playing as many games as they wanted. DDR, Daytona USA, Pac-Man. The boys even took time to teach Asia how to play fighting games like Street Fighter and Fatal Fury.

While walking through the arcade, the flashing colours and strobe lights blinding the teens, Asia gasped and ran toward a claw machine stuffed to the brim with Pikachu plush toys.

”You like Pikachu, eh?” Josuke teased, looking at the girl. She pressed her face on the glass, leaving an O forming on the glass where her mouth was. Issei and Josuke shared a look, before Josuke stepped back, letting Issei work his magic.

”Josuke and I used to clean out these arcades with our buddies Matsuda and Motohama like it was nothin’! Didn’t we Josuke?” He said, placing a hand on Asia’s shoulder, gently moving her out of the way so he could place a token into the machine.

”Yeah well, I was never the best at them you know?” Josuke chuckled, scratching his head. “These sorts of games were always your style, weren’t they?”

”Damn straight!” Issei responded, sending the claw down and catching a plush toy of Pikachu almost perfectly in its claws. It climbed back up and deposited the toy into the box at the bottom, allowing Issei to take it for Asia.

”Here you go,” the young devil smiled at her. Asia looked up and held it in her arms, hugging it closely.

”T-thank you.. Issei-san” she mumbled to him, causing Josuke to smile. 

_“I didn’t think seeing Issei trying so hard for a girl would cheer my day up this much.. it’s amusing and heartwarming at the same time”_ Josuke mused to himself, a genuine smile reaching his lips for the first time in days.

”So, before you two love birds get any ideas” Josuke teased, “let’s go for a walk around the park, what do you say?” Raising his fist, and placing it into the centre of the pseudo-circle the three had formed. Issei quickly followed suit, forcing his fist to hit Josuke’s hand. The two boys looked at Asia, who was smiling deeply and was blushing immensely. She softly placed her hand on top of the boys hands.

* * *

The three eventually stopped by a bench and sat down. It was overlooking a pond filled with Koi fish.

”Thank you both!” Asia said politely. From then, she went fully into her past.

”I was abandoned at birth. I was left in a rural town in Umbria, Italy.” She explained, causing Issei and Josuke to both look at each other.

”I was praised by the church for this amazing power I have, the power to heal people... but when they found out I could heal devil’s.. I was cast out and deemed a witch, a-and now..” she choked back tears, she held her hand over her mouth so she didn’t make much noise, but she felt another hand on her shoulder. This time, however, it was Josuke

”I can heal devil’s too. I don’t think that makes either of us bad people, in fact Asia, I would say that makes you a better person. You are so pure of heart that an injured person mattered more to you than what that person was” Josuke explained, reassuring her. Asia kept on crying, but she knew he was right. It made her feel better.

“It just matters if someone’s good at heart!” Issei blurted out. Asia looked at him, eyes growing wide, and a blush forming on her face.

 _”Jesus christ.._ ” Josuke thought, looking at the two. He could tell they had crushes on each other but this Romeo and Juliet situation they had going on wasn’t going to work, unfortunately.

**(Highschool DxD OST - Sakusen)**

”There you are my dear little Asia-chan!” A deep, female voice resonated through the air. Issei immediately tensed. A woman with black wings like a crow, jet black hair, and a minimal amount of clothing descended onto the pond, floating just above the water to make it look like she was standing on it.

”I’m not going anywhere with you, Raynare!” Asia cried out, grabbing her Pikachu and wrapping her arms around Issei.

”Oh please Asia! We have our little ceremony tomorrow, don’t we? Oh and look you’ve got your little bodyguards here, Hyoudou Issei and Higashikata Josuke. How cute. Tell me, Josuke.. how’s granddad?” The evil witch of a woman cackled, her hand over her mouth. 

“Spare Asia” Josuke said to the woman, his hair shading his eyes.

”What? Why on earth would I do that?” Raynare laughed, placing her hand on her hip.

”My Stand.. I can heal people too, therefore, use me instead of her!” Josuke answered, causing his two friends to look at him in shock.

”n-no! Josuke-san please don’t!” Asia screamed out in worry. Josuke didn’t answer. Raynare just continued to laugh.

”You really think we’d want a power like yours when we have unlimited Stand Users at our disposal? Besides, you cannot steal someone’s Stand like you can do with a Sacred Gear” the woman cackled confidently, forming a light spear in her hand. “Now move”

”Sacred Gear!” Issei shouted, summoning his bracer to his arm. The Crimson Red appearance of it made Josuke gasp in shock.

”How come you’ve never shown me that before asshole?” Josuke asked in shock, Issei could only chuckle nervously in response, before he could give a verbal response, Raynare burst out laughing.

”THAT is what you were killed over? Jesus Christ!” She cackled, “That’s a Twice Critical, it hardly gives you anything to worry about, besides, Asia Argento’s Twilight Healing is much more useful to us”. She pushed her hair behind her back and held her light spear, ready to throw it.

**(Highschool DxD OST - Kiki)**

”What’s the matter, too scared to throw?” Issei taunted with a wicked smile, nudging Josuke lightly.

”You sent your lackeys to kill me and it didn’t even work, what are you, scared of a human?” Josuke continued to taunt.

”That’s enough!” Raynare shouted, throwing the light spear towards Issei. Josuke dove in front of him, connecting the spear to Crazy Diamond’s fist with a loud “DORA”

”Jeez, you saved my ass there!” Issei laughed, but when he looked up, there were several more, they all pummelled Josuke, causing him to go flying away, leaving only Issei left to defend Asia.

Raynare threw one final spear, lodging it right into Issei’s chest, causing him to cough up blood and curl over in pain. The spear disintergrated and Issei hunched over, but suddenly Asia came to his side, healing his wound.

”Asia-chan...” Issei mumbled, looking at her eyes, flooded with determination.

”Hyoudou Issei, I can’t believe you were so gullible to believe that someone as pretty as I wanted to be _your_ girlfriend!” Raynare taunted, a hand on her hip. “I mean really, a pervert like you, who would want that?”

”What do you want Raynare?” Issei spat out blood has he asked this, but he wiped his mouth and continued to interrogate. “What do you have to gain from all this?”

”Well you see, I want to surpass my superior officers and without any Sacred Gear power I can’t even break out of this low life sector of the Grigori.” The woman explained with a sigh. “I mean sure Kokabiel gave us the green light but no way would Azazel, but then again, there’s a lot of internal issues with the Grigori that someone of your intelligence would ever understand” The witch responded, a coy smile on her lips.

Issei stepped forward, prepared to attack. He held his Sacred Gear infront of him for protection from projectiles, he was sure it could protect him, even if just a little bit. Another blinding light appeared as Raynare summoned a final light spear, throwing it at Issei.

”DORA”

**(JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure OST - Diamond is Unbreakable Main Theme)**

”I really thought you got me good there, but you hardly even grazed me” Josuke chuckled, a grin on his face, walking toward the group running a comb through his hair. “I’m human, so that hurt no less than a bad sunburn”

”W-what? Human? Angelo told me you were part of Gremory’s devil peerage!” Raynare said in shock, looking at Josuke worriedly.

”Maybe you shouldn’t believe the words of a serial killer” Josuke responded. “Now your lackey ended my grandfathers life prematurely, but you know the promise I made to myself? I would take up his position as protector of Morioh, and so I can very safely kill you right now.. correct?” Josuke smiled, his stand manifesting clearly by his side. Raynare gulped in worry, narrowing her eyes at Josuke.

”Stay away from me, human!” She ordered, but Josuke didn’t listen. He looked at Issei briefly, who nodded. The two ran toward the pond, with Issei a tiny bit further ahead. Jumping on the floor, Issei was able to give Josuke a boost to jump with, letting Josuke travel even further distance than he would’ve done without it.

Josuke traveled through the air, his stand cocking it’s fist back. Raynare summoned another light spear with panic, but before she could react, she was kissed by Crazy Diamond’s fist with a loud “DORA”. 

The punch sent the fallen angel flying backwards and Josuke fell into the pond, not too far from the edge, he swam to the edge and climbed out. “Oh great.. my clothes and shoes are all ruined now” He mumbled to himself, before running back to Issei.

**(Music stops)**

”Dude that was wicked!” Issei cheered for his friend, looking at where Raynare had landed. “however, the job isn’t over”

”It actually is” A deeper voice spoke, one heard previously by Josuke and Issei both. It was the Fallen Angel that attacked both of them the first night when Issei was a devil, Dohnaseek.

He grabbed Asia by the arms, and spread his wings before the two teens even had a chance to react.

”For now, this is goodbye, Higashikata Josuke, Hyoudou Issei.” The man spoke gruffly, as he carried Asia away, with Raynare following closely behind.

”Asia-chan!” Issei shouted in worry, looking up at his love floating away.

”Issei-san... Josuke-san.. thank you for everything!” the girl spoke to them, before she was too far away to make audible words to them anymore.

”We need to save her!” Issei shouted, clenching his fist.

”No” Josuke responded bluntly, his hair shading his eyes. “We are too exhausted, were you even listening? They're doing something with her tomorrow. After school, cancel your contract, we will save Asia Argento”


	5. I will defeat my Ex-Girlfriend!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Issei teams up with Josuke, Kiba and Koneko to rescue Asia from the basement of the church where she is being kept by Freed and the fallen angels.

Rias raised her hand against Issei, causing Josuke to flinch when she slapped him across the face using the back of her hand.

”Forget it, Issei. You’re a member of my household” Rias told him sternly, crossing her arms firmly under her breasts.

”Then release me from your household” Issei instructed without worry, causing Rias to look at him in shock. “I don’t care if I lose control like that monster we saw the other day, as long as I can save Asia I won’t care if I die”

”Don’t say that, idiot!” Josuke retorted, clenching his fist and glaring at Issei.

“Oh my apologies, I’m a pawn, she can’t do much without her most precious piece on the board, can she?” Issei growled sarcastically

”That’s enough Issei! You took up 8 of my pawn pieces, you’re a more valuable piece than anyone else on the board” Rias explained to the teenager. “All pawn pieces have the ability for Promotion, if you were in territory that I recognise as enemy territory, say a church, you could promote to any piece on the board besides a king. But remember, a promotion along with your sacred gear won’t mean you’re strong enough to take on a fallen angel and an army of stray exorcists alone, you’ll most certainly need backup”. Rias explained, standing up and walking towards the exit of the room. 

“Akeno and I have some business to attend to, stay safe while we are gone” and with that, she exited the room with Akeno closely behind.

”Just great” Josuke smiled, unlocking his phone and opening the text app.

”Who are you messaging, Higashikata-kun?” Kiba asked, an intrigued look on his face.

”Jotaro-san and Angus. Since we are likely to have a run in with Angelo and maybe some other stand users while we are there” Josuke answered with a sigh. He placed his phone back in his pocket and grabbed his comb, combing his loose strands of hair back into place. 

“W-Wait a minute, Josuke.. you don’t mean?” Issei stuttered for a moment, before Josuke and Kiba both shared a small chuckle.

”You’re really not too clever, are you?” Josuke teased Issei, before looking at Kiba and Koneko. “Are you two both coming?”

”Both you and Hyoudou-kun can’t do this alone” Kiba smiled, looking at Koneko “I think me and Koneko-chan both agree on that” He answered, and Koneko gave a small nod.

”Well, we should get going, we need to save Asia, don’t we Issei?” Josuke said loudly, clenching his fist and holding it out towards Issei, who met the fist with a bump of his own. 

* * *

The four members of the Occult Research Club all hid in the bushes in front of the abandoned church.

”T-this feeling..” Issei murmured, causing Josuke to look at him in confusion.

”The itching under your skin? Yeah. There must be hundreds of priests in there.” Kiba responded, causing Issei to shudder again.

“They probably already know we are here.” Koneko said, she got up without a word and kicked the door of the church open. Josuke stood up afterwards and stepped out of the bushes.

”Let’s make this one great” Josuke smiled, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he summoned Crazy Diamond to his side, the large humanoid stand manifesting clearly by his side.

The party of four entered the church cautiously. Looking around, they saw statues that had been smashed, spray paint by delinquents, broken pews and an altar that had been smashed up, no Holy Relics inside of it.

”I’m completely human and this still makes me skin crawl a tiny bit..” Josuke muttered to himself.

‘Clap clap clap’

The four darted their eyes around the room, looking for a place where the sarcastic slow applause came from. The choir room? Empty

’Clap clap clap’

The sacristy? The sanctuary? They couldn’t figure it out. Slowly, a man dressed in priest garments, wearing a chasuble appeared from one of the side chapels, giving the slow applause that was echoing around the church. 

**(High School DxD OST - Yokan)**

”So, the devil bastards finally decided to show up! Never have I had to face the same devil twice, but the same monstrosity facing up to me in the house of God is certainly a kick in the groin for my pride!” The man taunted, placing his hands on his hips.

”Freed! Tell me where Asia is!” Issei demanded, slamming his foot onto the hard floor, echoing around the church.

”Oho? The little brat of a nun that has been bewitched? She’s downstairs, but you’ll have to get past me to get to her!” Freed taunted, drawing his sword of light and a gun from his belt.

**(Wiley - Eediyat Skengman 3)**

”I think you’ll find, they don’t” a voice said. The four turned around to find who had just spoken, seeing Angus stood in the doorway. His large posture blocking the moonlight from coming in. His Stand, Ladbroke Grove, having its guns drawn and ready to shoot.

”Now, Josuke!” Angus shouted. Josuke nodded, materialising Crazy Diamond and sending a fist rush into the floor, burying himself with the three devils below the floors surface. As soon as he was out of line for Angus, Ladbroke Grove started firing bullets from it’s Semi Automatic rifle, based on the SA80.

”Don’t worry Josuke! I can handle this protestant bastard from up here!” Angus said with a smile, allowing his stand to stop firing the gun as it put it away. 

”Who the hell are you supposed to be?” Freed said, spitting out blood due to the strain on his body. Angus looked at him with a smile.

”Don’t matter. I’m just doing a favour for some mates, better thank that Keicho bloke for giving me a stand” Angus laughed, looking below at where the hole made by Crazy Diamond was.

”Huh? So you were originally on our side?” Freed spat, shooting a bullet at Angus but missing as he dodged

”Not quite, I don’t pick sides, I have mates. Just so happens some of my mates are devils”

”A friend of the devils? I’ll kill you, shitty bastard!” Freed said, holding his gun and shooting a bullet at Angus, missing him again, this time without a dodge.

”So you’ve got a gun too?” Angus smirked with amusement, looking at Ladbroke Grove. “I don’t think you’ve quite got something like this though”

Angus reached into his bag, pulling out a grenade.

”Listen, Freed. I want no part in this, none of this angels devils shit, none of this stand user shit neiver” he said, pulling out the pin in the grenade, holding it as he continued to monologue.

”I have more going on than this shit, so if you all continue to get in my way, you’ll end up like that shitty devil Viser.” He said, throwing the grenade towards Freed.

”W-well, it seems my time here is done. Peace out!” Freed retorted, throwing something onto the ground, causing a burst of light. By the time the explosion went off, Freed had vanished. Shrapnel from the grenade launched into all directions, smashing the windows, damaging many sculptures in the room, and nearly hitting Angus.

Angus turned around and began to exit the church, stuffing his hands in his pockets. “Josuke owes me big time.” He thought to himself as he wandered back to his house in the suburbs, puffing on his vape and blowing a large cloud of Raspberry Mojito flavoured vapour into the atmosphere.

* * *

**(JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure OST - Sudden Battle)**

”Don’t worry Josuke! I can handle this protestant bastard from up here!” The four members of the Occult Research Club heard Angus’s voice say as they fell through the floor towards the hall below the church where there were hundreds of priests lined up, as well as the fallen angel Raynare.

Kiba and Koneko both spread their wings to break their fall, but Josuke and Issei continued to fall down unprotected. Josuke summoned Crazy Diamond to wrap itself around his body to shield him, and Issei was very swiftly picked up by Kiba before he could hit the ground, with the four members of the Occult Research Club now safely on the ground, the real battle could begin.

”DORARARARARA” Crazy Diamond shouted, Josuke continued to pummel exorcist after exorcist before they could even touch him, sending them flying across the room.

”Hyoudou-kun! Higashikata-kun! Go get Asia!” Kiba ordered the two. “Koneko and I will handle the exorcists!” He said, instantly Koneko’s fist met with the jaw of an exorcist, making a loud cracking noise, she sent the exorcist backwards and toward more, knocking them over.

”G-got it! And hey! Call me Issei, we are buddies aren’t we Kiba?” Issei smiled as he charged forward, driving his fist into another exorcist, running toward the altar where Raynare stood.

”And call me Josuke!” Josuke responded, following the path that Issei had crafted with unconscious exorcists. He followed Issei toward the altar, punching as many exorcists with Crazy Diamond as he could on the way.

Suddenly, both the teenagers reached the platform where Raynare stood with Asia. Asia chained to a cross like she was about to be crucified.

”You’ve come just in time to see the show! Watch as your precious little Asia becomes nothing more than a lifeless corpse so that I can wield the sacred gear!” Raynare cackled like a witch, glaring at the two teenage boys.

”Let me take her, Josuke! Sacred Gear!” Issei shouted, summoning the gauntlet to his side and holding it up. Near immediately, he was met with two light spears through his legs, one in each, causing him to fall over.

”Issei!!” Josuke shouted, he attempted to run towards Issei, but he was grabbed by several stray exorcists.

“How does it feel, boyfriend?” Raynare teased, taking a step down and looking down on Josuke. “Light is poison to your kind after all!” 

Without hesitation, Issei put both his hands on the light spears, pulling them out of his legs. “So what? This pain... this is nothing compared to what you were putting Asia through... and nothing compared to the pain felt by Josuke’s grandfather...” Issei said, coughing up blood and struggling to stand.

”For everyone... Kiba.. Josuke.. Koneko.. Rias... Akeno... and especially Asia! I’ll endure this pain for everyone, so that an evil bitch like you never gets to walk this Earth again!”

”How can you still stand? The pain should have overwhelmed you by now!” Raynare spat in shock, taking a step back.

”It doesn’t feel good, it fucking burns, but I figured Josuke and the President can just fix me up later. I’m going to destroy you!” He shouted, holding the gear in front of himself, it started to change form.

”Explosion!” The voice from inside the gauntlet spoke

”W-what? That shouldn’t be possible! It’s just a twice c-critical!” Raynare shouted in shock, her eyes growing wide in shock and fear.

”Don’t you dare hurt any of my friends, ever again!” Issei shouted, diving his fist right into her gut, causing her to curl over in pain. The sudden burst of energy didn’t last long though, as Issei fell over from the pain in his legs.

Josuke finally broke out of the crowd of exorcists to use Crazy Diamond on Issei’s legs, letting him rest for a moment.

”Ohoho! Is that all? I don’t think you even realise how petty this is! A pathetic loser virgin and a weirdo with a stupid hairdo! Honestly, how do you think you could stand up to me!” Raynare laughed wickedly

**(JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure OST - Diamond is Unbreakable Main Theme)**

Issei darted his eyes towards Josuke. He couldn’t read Josuke’s eyes as they were shaded by his hair. Issei gulped, and took a step away from Josuke.

”What.. the hell... did you just say about my hair?” Josuke shouted, taking a step forward. Suddenly, without warning, Josuke leaped forward at Raynare. She held a light spear ready to throw, but she wasn’t quick enough to throw it at Josuke, and it would have exploded too close to her, it could’ve done recoil damage.

His body was falling towards Raynare, Crazy Diamond’s fist was cocked back and ready to punch.

”Take this! DORARARARARARARA! DORA!” He shouted, pummelling her into the floor. He landed shakily, but he didn’t fall. He gestured for Issei to move towards him, so he did. Issei climbed up and grabbed Asia off of the cross before the ceremony could be completed.

”N-no! You... you bastard!” She shouted at Issei, then looked up at Josuke, her face all bloodied up.

”If I heal you up first...” Josuke smirked, grabbed Raynare by the wing and pulling her up, so that he would have a good punching angle. As soon as she stood up, she realised her wounds were all healed. “then I won’t feel bad about smashing you! DORARARARARARARA! DORA!” Josuke shouted, sweat trailing down his brow as he punched her harder and harder, eventually, he stopped his fist rush, sending her flying through the roof of the basement, landing her on the floor of the church above them.

”That was great Josuke!” Issei gawked, holding Asia in his arms. Josuke looked around at the now mostly empty basement, mostly just stragglers left to fight with Kiba and Koneko.

”We don’t have time to sit and chat” Josuke sighed, walking towards Asia and touching her arm, he breathed a sigh of relief. “I healed her completely, although she didn’t have much damage to begin with” Josuke muttered, before looking up at the hole he had created with Raynare’s body. 

“Come on Issei-kun, Josuke-kun, let’s get Asia outside” Kiba smiled at the two teens

* * *

The four teens walked up the stairs, Issei holding Asia like his bride, he placed his jacket over her to keep her warm. He had wiped her nose and the tears from her eyes.

Issei lay Asia down on a pew to give himself a rest, he was so paranoid that he checked her pulse every few minutes. Luckily she was safe, her sacred gear was safe.

”I’m just going to get some water for Asia” Issei mumbled, fumbling his way into the church’s sacristy, causing Josuke to sigh.

”Something up, Josuke-kun?” Kiba asked

”Oh it’s nothing, just was a pretty intense battle, and nothing’s going to slow down anytime soon” he mumbled, looking at Raynare’s messed up body, she was still alive and breathing, but he had broken most of her bones, rendering her unable to walk, fly or crawl.

”You mean..?” Kiba looked at him curiously. Josuke sighed, spitting out a tiny bit of blood from biting his lip.

”The growing number of potentially dangerous stand users, I’m standing in my grandfathers place as the protector of this town.” Josuke clarified, looking at Issei bringing a cup of water over to the now awakened Asia.

”Thank you.. Issei-San....” Asia mumbled, she blushed and took the cup from Issei, drinking from it.

”Wait a minute...” Josuke said, staring at the cup of water Issei gave to Asia, he narrowed his eyes and laid his eyes on Aqua Necklace.

”Issei no!” He shouted as loud as he could, but it was no use, within seconds Aqua Necklace had ripped through all of Asia’s body, slicing up her brain, throat, spilling out her internal organs onto the floor.

”Asia!” Issei cried out, looking at her in shock, tears welling in his eyes. “Dammit!” He screamed, slamming his fists on the ground. 

“Where is he?” Josuke shouted, storming around the church, however, before he could catch it the water-based stand escaped into another drain.

Crazy Diamond touched its hand to Asia, completely healing her, but had the same crestfallen expression that he had when he announced his grandfathers death.

”Heheh... that’s a good little minion of mine” Raynare muttered as she coughed up more blood, several ribs puncturing her lungs.

”It seems you made a mess of the place, Issei” Rias said as she stepped in the door, followed by Akeno and Jotaro

”Yare yare, this ugly thing has been recruiting stand users?” Jotaro muttered to himself, lighting up a cigarette and walking towards Raynare with a single hand in his pocket, the other free to drop ash.

”Jotaro-San” Josuke muttered, “Angelo appeared again, but we weren’t expecting him. He killed again.”

Jotaro glanced at Josuke, he sighed, looking at Asia all healed, no breathing. He knew all too well the feeling of losing friends in a fight due to an unfair attack. Kakyoin, Avdol, Iggy.

Jotaro turned his head to face Raynare, dropping his ash onto her. “We at the Speedwagon Foundation have some questions for you, on why you need stand users, and how you’re recruiting them.”

”I.... I-I’ll never answer a scummy human like you!” Raynare shouted, trying to summon a light spear to throw at Jotaro.

”ORA” Star Platinum cried, breaking several more bones in Raynare’s body.

”I-it’s the brothers! T-they had a stand arrow so we allied ourselves with them” Raynare muttered

”and how many are there?” Jotaro asked menacingly, flicking the butt of his cigarette onto Raynare. “From my understanding, the school boy has been letting stand users go if they don’t want to listen to you, is that correct?”

”Y-yes.. well you see that’s not our problem..” Raynare replied with a stutter, the pain filling her so much to the point she could barely speak.

”I asked how many, you fucking bitch”

”W-well.. They made 5.. the two brothers, Red Hot Chili Pepper, Angelo and Angus Davies. 5 stand users” Raynare answered, causing Jotaro to sigh, turn around and walk away. ”She’s all yours, Rias.”

“Good evening to you Raynare” Rias said coolly, opening her hand and dropping three feathers in front of Raynare. “I disposed of your comrades”

”Jeez.. she killed them?” Issei wondered, looking at the cold look in Rias’ eyes.

”No need to feel embarrassed about the defeat, Raynare. The pompadoured boy, Higashikata Josuke, is the son of Joseph Joestar, and Issei, while you said his sacred gear was just a twice critical, I understand now by looking at it that it’s something much more” Rias grinned, looking down on Raynare. “One of the thirteen forbidden Longinus, Boosted Gear, housing the Red Dragon of Welsh mythology, Y Ddraig Goch!”

”N-no... impossible.” Raynare simply muttered.

”With that out of the way... Checkmate.” Rias said, summoning a black fireball to disintegrate Raynare into nothingness.

”Yare yare daze.. 5 stand users, so that’s 4 enemies we have to look out for Josuke.” Jotaro said, before exiting the building completely.

”P-President... I have a request” Issei said, looking up at Rias with sad, diluted eyes. “Asia lived a short life... and she possesses a sacred gear.. I was just wondering.. well.. about her becoming a devil..?”

”What happened to her?” Rias asked

”Angelo happened to her, attacked her for no reason at all.” Josuke answered, clenching his fist and biting his lip. “The dirty bastard is going to pay for what he’s done”

”Ara ara.. perhaps the timing is perfect. You were seeking a new bishop, weren’t you Rias?” Akeno said with a smile, causing Rias to also let out a small smile

“Gureto desu yo... koitsu wa”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! I understand the death of Asia by Aqua Necklace might be controversial, but it’s to shake things up a bit, since it has the same outcome as a death by Reynare, and it gives Issei a reason to hate Angelo, which might come up later, who knows? 👀


	6. The Nijimura Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Issei, Jotaro, and Josuke attempt to take on Angelo, and a few days later, a new enemy is discovered.

Issei was in a pitch dark room, he looked around and tried to speak. His voice echoed near endlessly.

”This is our first meeting, correct partner?” A voice spoke, before a flame lit in front of Issei, and a large red dragon appeared in front of him, controlling the flames and bending them so they did not burn Issei.

”W-who are you?” Issei asked in fear, his body now floating above the fire.

”I am the dragon in your left arm. Hyoudou Issei. I am sealed within your sacred gear.” Ddraig introduced himself

”A-and... what does this mean for me?” Issei asked nervously.

”You are able to tap into my power. That is all. You are on the verge of awakening a new power. Boosted Gear Gift” The dragon explained, controlling the fire and having the flames spiral around, forming an image of the boosted gear. “When this power is activated, you can transfer energy to anyone, boosting their own power temporarily. This is all I wish to inform you of at the moment. I will be going”

”n-no! Ddraig wait!” Issei shouted, but he started to fall, the walls of fire curving away from him like he was a magnet of the same polarity. Almost instantly, Issei woke up from the dream. He glanced at his left arm and summoned his Boosted Gear.

”So.. this is my true power... a dragons power..”

* * *

Jotaro, Issei and Josuke sat in Josuke’s living room. Tomoko was away to stay with family for a while to recover after her father’s funeral.

”Angelo knows about you, Issei. You’re not safe either” Jotaro warned. He walked over to the table and placed a shopping bag from Owson. “It’s only safe to drink from bottled water until Angelo is defeated”

”What about Asia? Is she safe?” Issei asked, causing Josuke to perk up.

”Rias said there was protective magic over the school, so they’re all safe there. Right?” Josuke asked Jotaro, who had been conversing with Rias behind the scenes.

”I believe so” Jotaro answered, looking outside. Drizzle started slowly, it was forecast to rain later that day, so Jotaro didn’t think much of it at first.

”Rain..?” Issei thought, giving a loud sigh. “At least we have an excuse to stay inside during the rain”

”Wait.. the stand can travel through water, right, Josuke?” Jotaro asked, a bead of sweat trailing down his cheekbone

Issei perked up, turning around to see the faucet had been turned by itself. “Um.. guys?”

”He wasn’t waiting for you two to drink water, he was waiting for the rain” Jotaro concluded, rushing to turn off the tap.

”C-crap! You’ve got a humidifier in your room, right Josuke? this isn’t safe!” Issei blurted. “We need to find a safe room!”

”Leaving the kitchen won’t do, Issei. Angelo has already made several holes in the roof” Josuke pointed out, drops of water leaking through the roof.

”Be careful of any steam” Jotaro said bluntly, summoning Star Platinum to his side. Josuke followed, summoning Crazy Diamond. Issei summoned his Boosted Gear, it glowed green and gave a loud “Boost!” noise. The three stood back to back, looking for a way out.

”Crap!” Josuke blurted, his eyes darting towards the kitchen once more as he realised several pots were boiling water, letting off steam into the room.

”Don’t worry!” Issei shouted, running over to the pots and knocking them off, being careful not to breathe any more steam in.

”Boost!”

Jotaro narrowed his eyes down the corridor and saw water flowing from the bathroom, meaning the sink and bath were most likely overflowing, with steam coming out of the room too.

”Shit. He’s got us!” Josuke said aloud, his Crazy Diamond smashing a glass jar and trying to capture as much vapour as possible, but he was still unable to catch the stand.

”Boost!”

Josuke closed the door to the bathroom to stop the steam escaping, returning to the kitchen, he turned off the faucet that was running. He let out a small chuckle.

”This is just great.” He said, a coy smile forming on his lips. “The man who murdered my grandfather is close by. We are very close”

”a-and that bastard killed Asia too! There was no need for that! She was innocent!” Issei screamed, holding his gauntlet infront of him.

”Boost!”

Josuke walked swiftly towards the bathroom door, opening it.

”Josuke! What the hell are you doing?” Jotaro interrogated. Almost immediately, Aqua Necklace forced itself down Josuke’s throat.

”N-no... see Angelo.. this is where you fall under my trap...” Josuke stuttered, summoning Crazy Diamond to reach into his throat, pulling out a glove filled with water. Josuke smiled as he shook it around, hearing screams from inside the glove and outside the house.

”J-Josuke that’s genius!” Issei applauded, the three ventured outside to find Angelo, the user of Aqua Necklace.

Quivering, in the rain below a tree, sat a large man, dressed in a milkman outfit.

”Yare yare daze... you’re the piece of shit we’ve been looking for?” Jotaro mumbled, walking closer towards Angelo. Josuke threw the glove to the ground, causing Angelo to be crippled. He grabbed Angelo by the throat and held him up against a large rock.

”Y-you wouldn’t kill me, would you, Josuke?” Angelo said, taunting while begging for mercy at the same time. Josuke had his eyes shaded completely by his hair, his expression unreadable.

”Boost!”

A sudden shriek could be heard, everyone turned to see the glove strangling a little child.

”Unhand me, Josuke! Or I will kill the child!” Angelo demanded, while being choked.

”Boost! Forbidden Dragon, Boosted Gear Gift!” The sacred gear on Issei’s left arm shouted, causing Issei to have a smile in his face. Writings in several different celtic dialects were written along the side of the gear and lit up.

”I had a dream about this power” Issei laughed, running towards Jotaro and transferring his dragon energy into him. 

”Transfer!”

”Now, Jotaro-San! Stop time!” Issei commanded, falling onto the floor after he touched Jotaro. Without hesitation, Jotaro summoned his stand and shouted the words

”Star Platinum: The World!”

Instantly time stopped, Jotaro looked around, and then at himself.

”That power transfer has given me atleast another 2 or 3 seconds of time stop.. at least this time around” Jotaro sighed to himself, ripping the glove away from the child’s neck.

”People like you deserve to be in the deepest depths of hell!” Jotaro shouted towards the frozen Angelo, pushing Josuke to the side. 

Jotaro flattened the brim of his cap and smiled, summoning his stand.

”ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA! ORA!” 

The speed and power of the punches forcing Angelo’s body to break the rock Josuke had forced his body onto.

”Time will resume...” 

“DORARARARARARARA” Crazy Diamond shouted instantly, punching Angelo and the rock, beginning to fuse the two, making sure the glove was caught in the rock too.

”Listen Angelo, you’re done. Give us information.” Jotaro interrogated, causing Angelo to squeal like a pig.

”I-I know nothing I swear! I was the only stand user that followed the Fallen Angels other than the brothers, but they already stopped working together!” Angelo answered weakly, unable to move as his entire body apart from face and hands was fused with the rock.

”Who are the brothers?” Jotaro continued to ask questions.

”I-I swear I don’t know! They look like students at Otonokizaka, but I’m too busy looking at the hot girls to notice!” Angelo snickered slightly.

”Oh shut up!” Issei shouted, launching a punch into Angelo’s face. Josuke followed suit, letting Crazy Diamond give one final punch to the rock, fusing Angelo into it completely. A face could slightly be seen in the rock, like it was carved there, however, this was what was left of Angelo.

”Like that.. you have eternal life. I hope you’re happy” Josuke muttered, touching his hand on his hair and sighing.

”That bastard, only I am allowed to peak on the girls.” Issei muttered to himself.

**(JoJos Bizarre Adventure OST - A Stardust Man Appears)**

“At least now my grandfather can rest in peace” Josuke said, allowing Crazy Diamond to fade back into his body. After the fight concluded, the rain started to clear again.

“Well Josuke, it seems I’m staying in Morioh for a while. Call me if you find anything out, or if you need assistance. I’ll see what I can do.” Jotaro said bluntly, shoving a cigarette in his mouth and lighting it, leaving the two teenagers alone.

”O-oh.. Josuke.. by the way.. I’ve got news” Issei mumbled

”What is it, Issei?” Josuke asked, his eyes narrowing at his friend

**(JoJos Bizarre Adventure OST - Peaceful Street Corner)**

”What?!” Josuke exclaimed the next day, as both Issei and Asia arrived at his house in the morning.

”Rias needed to find a place for Asia to stay..” Issei mumbled, a somewhat worried grin on his face.

”and she actually let her stay with you?!” Josuke blurted out, covering Asia’s ears.

”If you peak on her, you’re joining Angelo, got it? She’s too pure for this world” Josuke interrogated, while Asia looked in wonder at the two other teenagers. Josuke took his hands off of Asia’s ears and then the three walked to school.

”Yo Angelo” Josuke saluted to the boulder as he walked past. Issei chuckled, copying Josuke’s movements.

”Yo, Angelo” Issei repeated.

”Eh? Why does this rock look like this?” Asia stopped and looked at it in wonder. Josuke and Issei looked at each other briefly, before Issei decided to pipe up.

”They say this rock looks just like a criminal called Angelo, don’t they, Josuke?” Issei smiled, looking at Asia. “Some people even say Angelo turned into a rock!”

”Well.. that’s certainly interesting!” Asia said with a smile. She bowed at the rock and said “Hello Angelo!” After this, she followed her peers.

”Whaaaat? Who’s that cute girl Hyoudou is with?” One of the girls from the Kendo club shouted as the trio walked into school.

“She must be Josuke-kun’s girlfriend!” Another one shouted, causing Josuke to wince. 

“In class today, we have a new exchange student” The teacher for class 2-C explained, allowing Asia to stand up. 

“H-hello.. I’m Asia Argento.. I’m lodging with Hyoudou Issei” She introduced herself, causing the room to erupt into outroar, most of the girls and guys furious about it.

”Asia-chan, you’re so cute!” One of the girls said politely, striking up a conversation. “Are you dating Josuke?”

”M-me? N-no!!!” Asia stuttered, looking at the ground. “Josuke is like a big brother to me... I like another boy..” She mumbled.

”Who is it?? There aren’t many boys in our school” The girl with glasses snickered. She was Kiryuu Aika, she was just as perverse as Issei, but she never showed it.

”N-nobody of course!!” Asia blushed, pushing off the conversation.

* * *

Josuke walked to the clubroom after school. He briefly stopped by the bathrooms in order to fix up his hair, and make sure it looked pristine. He walked into the clubroom and sat down next to Koneko. Their class had ended a few minutes earlier than everyone else’s, so they were alone in the clubroom.

”Josuke-kun..” Koneko broke the silence between the two, causing the pompadoured teen to perk up and look at her. “How... how do I spell your name in Kanji? I just wanted to put it in my phone”

”Oh of course Koneko-chan” Josuke answered, writing it down on a piece of paper. “Like this! Jo- -suke”

”Jo... and Jo....” Koneko read the characters aloud. The character in Josuke’s name used for the latter part of his name, could also be read as Jo, meaning his name could be read as ‘JoJo’

”I like that.. I think I’ll call you JoJo...” Koneko mumbled after she wrote the kanji on her phone.

”Huh? JoJo?” Josuke thought, putting a hand on his chin. “I mean, I’ve never been called that before but you can call me whatever. We’re friends right Koneko-chan?”

”Yes..” Koneko said, a small smile on her face as she looked down. “Josuke-kun... do you have any leads on who the brothers are?”

Josuke looked at her and sighed. “Unfortunately not at the moment. Neither Angelo nor the Fallen Angels told us where we could find them.” He admitted with a sigh, leaning back in the chair. 

“however, to be perfectly honest, I’d rather have a small break before we do any more fighting.” Josuke admitted, causing a confused look to stem from Koneko’s eyes towards him. 

“Coming in!” Issei shouted as he barged into the room, flinging his back off to one side and collapsing on the couch.

”Look who’s made themselves comfortable” Josuke teased with a grin, folding his arms.

”It’s just been so much! The fallen angels and Angelo were enough to deal with but I doubt things are going to be quiet for much longer!” Issei admitted, frowning while he threw his arms behind his head.

”Well, you’re not wrong, but we haven’t had any news recently. Hopefully what’s planned doesn’t come to fruition” Rias admitted, sighing and walking into the clubroom. “Priority should be contracts for all of you. We are going to be helping Josuke and Jotaro as much as we can, but since this is probably heavily involved with the fallen angels, we can’t do much without starting a war”

”Hang on, what do you mean what’s planned?” Josuke questioned, looking at the redhead and tilting his head in question.

”Nothing of your concern, Josuke. Right now, you have your own battles” Rias sighed, looking at Issei. ”However, I am rather concerned about this situation, so I’m going to send Koneko to accompany you over the next couple days, Issei and Asia also need to find clients so it works out well”

”W-well we don’t exactly have a lead or anything..” Josuke laughed nervously scratching his head. 

”I asked Angus in class earlier where he was shot, we know a rough idea of the area. That’s what I was going to mention earlier, Josuke-kun.” Koneko replied bluntly, nodding at Rias.

”What’s the matter Josuke? Scared to spend a little time with a girl?” Issei teased, sticking his tongue out at his friend.

”Just shut up” Josuke waved off Issei before he turned to Rias and explained his uneasiness. ”It’s not that I don’t appreciate your help, but this isn’t your battle, Rias. You don’t need to send people to help out. Besides, I’m sure Koneko’s clients might be let down by her absence”

”They are working under my nose in my territory whilst knowing I exist. This is my battle more than it is yours Josuke. You avenged your grandfather, you have no obligation to fight this battle anymore either” Rias explained, causing Josuke to get a little bit uneasy and bite his lip in anxiety.

“JoJo, let’s go“ Koneko said, seeing the worried look in Josuke’s eyes. She was rarely sentimental, but she shared Josuke’s pain. She lost all of her family. Only a foster sister remained, and her biological sister had vanished from her radar.

”Right, excuse us” Josuke said, getting up and bowing. He exited the clubroom with Koneko.

”You really saved my ass there Koneko-chan. I was about to blow my fuse” Josuke muttered, holding his forehead with his hand. “So where are we going?

“All I know is it was in Johzenji. Angus says he doesn’t remember much else.” Koneko explained with a blank expression as the two walked out of the school grounds.

”Johzenji? Crap, that’s the same block as Issei and I” Josuke complained, chuckling slightly. “I hope my mom doesn’t see us”

”Why’s that?” Koneko’s ears perked up, looking at Josuke with curiosity.

”Well, Issei and I had a childhood friend who was a girl, and my mom would always tease me about her. I just have a feeling she’ll do the same if she sees me hanging around with anyone who isn’t a dude.” Josuke explained with a chuckle, throwing his bag over his shoulder. 

Koneko narrowed her eyes at Josuke and looked forward without saying a word, continuing to walk towards the neighbourhood.

The two continued to walk in near silence. Josuke making an occasional remark, normally earning no response, but occasionally a small smile and on one occasion a giggle. Near to Josuke’s house, Koneko suddenly stopped, and looked around, narrowing her eyes on an old derelict house.

”What’s up, Koneko-chan?” Josuke asked tilting his head, looking at the house. “No ones lived there for years. No activity or anything. I say we keep looki-“ 

“No. Something’s off with this place. It wreaks of fallen angels.” Koneko remarked, cutting off Josuke.

”You can tell the difference between their smells?” Josuke asked in shock. “What’s the difference?”

”Devils, Brimstone. Angels, Frankincense. Fallen Angels, Limestone dissolved in acid. If your nose is sensitive enough it’s easy to tell the difference” Koneko said without worry. Her eyes fixated on the building. “It’s an old scent, but it’s Nitric Acid, meaning it’s most likely Raynare, as that was her scent. Limestone dissolved in Nitric Acid”

Josuke looked at her in confusion, but shrugged it off. Issei’s eyesight in the dark and hearing had both gotten significantly better due to being a devil. He thought it was safe to assume that Devil’s always have heightened senses.

“There are humans there too. Not just any humans, stand users. It’s a recent scent too. They’re in there at the moment” Koneko declared, taking a step back with a defensive stance. Josuke followed suit, but asked another question.

”What smell do stand user’s have? How do you know it’s not me?” 

“The wind is travelling towards us, and I can smell three distinct scents. Marzipan, that’s you, Mulberry and Corinthian Leather.” Koneko explained without breaking a sweat, or even breaking eye contact with the house. She scanned the boarded up windows closely, but struggled to find anything.

”Well, if you’re so sure, no point in waiting around” Josuke sighed, summoning Crazy Diamond to his side and ripping the gate off of its hinges.

Josuke turned on his heel to look at Koneko, and he gave her a smile.

”Oi asshole! What are you doing on my property?” A boy the same age as Josuke and Koneko grunted, walking out of the front door and scanning them with his eyes.

”Don’t lie, shithead. This house is abandoned. Are you a squatter or something?” Josuke responded to the boy, scanning the boy. He wore a school uniform not too dissimilar to Josuke’s. It wasn’t for Otonokizaka but neither was Josuke’s. He sides of his head were shaved and he had hair on the top, almost like a pompadour of some kind. His face was scarred on each side, like an 𝑥 was written on his face with a knife.

”My dad bought this house, now bog off” The boy explained glaring at both Koneko and Josuke.

”Okuyasu” A voice spoke from a window above, eyes glowing red like the devil. “The girl is a devil, and the boy is a stand user. Don’t hold back”

”B-bro!” The boy, now identified as Okuyasu, exclaimed in shock, looking up at the window. He faced Josuke and Koneko once again with a smile. “It seems that I, Nijimura Okuyasu have to destroy you with my stand, The Hand!”


	7. Okuyasu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josuke and Koneko are attacked by the Nijimura Brothers, and soon find more than what they bargained for in the attic.

“Listen, Okuyasu. I don’t know who you are. I don’t want to have to fight you.” Josuke reasoned.

”Bullshit!” Okuyasu spat, “You destroyed our front gate. I’ll take your damn head off for that!”

With a swipe of his stand’s right hand, Okuyasu brought Josuke and Koneko right in front of him, a grin on his face.

”Come here little lady” Okuyasu joked with a grin, “maybe you’ll be my type when you get older!”

”JoJo. I’ll take him” Koneko said bluntly, putting her leg out behind her for support and preparing to through fisticuffs with Okuyasu.

”T-thank you, Koneko-chan!” Josuke said, overlapping his legs with his stands and jumping upwards, over Okuyasu and Koneko, directly crashing through one of the boarded up windows.

Josuke quickly got up, pulling a comb out of his pocket and adjusting his hair. “Oi, Nijimura, we don’t want to fight you. We just want to ask you some questions”

Down the corridor, a boy was standing. A high-school student to be sure, but most likely a second or third year student, Josuke couldn’t be sure. 

“Higashikata Josuke. You don’t want to fight yet you let Raynare be killed, you trapped Angelo? What in the name of sanity gives you the idea you’re the one keeping peace?” Nijimura spoke, clenching his fists.

”What is it that you want? Money? Power? Whatever it is the fallen angels promised you it’s a lie. Turn back before it’s too late. Leave this fantasy and come back to reality.” Josuke reasoned, putting his comb back in his pocket. He withdrew his Stand and put his hands in the air. “I am unarmed. I just want to help you.”

Keicho turned to look over his shoulder, towards a staircase. He looked at it for a few moments before sighing, and turning back to Josuke with tears in his eyes.

”It’s nothing like that, Josuke. You would never understand what my brother and I have been through. That damned DIO.”

”Dio Brando?” Josuke questioned, causing Keicho to look up at him, making eye contact and refusing to break it.

”I’m sorry Josuke. I need to do this. For Okuyasu.” Nijimura sighed. Suddenly, thousands of toy soldiers appeared. They had guns, bombs, rockets, you name it. Not too dissimilar from Ladbroke Grove, although these were thousands of soldiers with tiny guns.

”Fire, Bad Company!” Nijimura shouted. Thousands of bullets fired from the guns of the toy soldiers, hitting Josuke along his arm. They luckily didn’t do too much damage, but he had to retreat. Without Asia around he couldn’t be healed so easily.

Josuke backed out of the window and landed safely thanks to his stand, finding Koneko standing calmly, with Okuyasu lying over in a bush.

”What the hell happened Koneko-chan?” Josuke questioned.

”I went for the balls. What about you?” Koneko asked, before looking at Josuke’s bloodied arm.

”This might be bad. You need to get out of here now.” Josuke said bluntly, gripping his left arm to stop the bleeding. Koneko shook her head.

”No. I’m not leaving without you, JoJo.”

“Just get the hell out of here Koneko-chan! It’s not safe here. Bring backup, I’ll hold him off until the others come” Josuke ordered.

”No!” Koneko cried out. “I’m not leaving anyone behind again. Not after what my sister did. Never again!”

Josuke looked at her, tears in her eyes, and he felt sorry for her.

”r-right. Let’s stop this bastard. Right here. Right now. You and me. Okay?” Josuke responded, kicking open the front door and running in with Koneko.

”JoJo. I’ll distract him, you go in for the kill” Koneko said bluntly, looking at him, making direct eye contact.

”You’ll get yourself killed Koneko-chan! You can’t!” Josuke replied

”I’ll be fine. Your body holds out less than mine does you’re only human.” Koneko huffed, running up the stairs.

”Ah. Little Kitty. Listen, stay out my way. All of you Gremory’s must stay out, you will certainly perish and cause another war” Nijimura warned Koneko.

”Dammit!” Josuke spat.

”O-Oi. Josuke!” A familiar gruff voice spoke. Josuke turned his head and saw Okuyasu running towards him.

”Oh for God’s sake not now!” Josuke shouted, summoning Crazy Diamond to his side.

”No no no! Don’t hurt me. I need to tell you something” Okuyasu responded, causing Josuke to loosen up a bit.

”well, what is it?”

”Our.. it’s our dad.. you see he... well.. Keicho wants to help him so he’s had to turn to certain people to help him.”

”Like the fallen angels?” Josuke questioned.

”Worse than that..” Okuyasu responded.

A loud scream came from upstairs, followed by a thud. 

“You shitty little devil. Don’t come anywhere near me!”

”Can I trust you, Okuyasu?” Josuke asked.

”Y-yes. You can trust me”

The two ran up the stairs, directing Keicho’s attention away from Koneko.

”B-bro! Please stop this!” Okuyasu pleaded.

”Okuyasu! What in the name of sanity are you doing?” Keicho interrogated his younger brother. “I don’t want to kill you, Okuyasu!”

”Look around you, Nijimura. Would your father want this? You using your brother to attack two people who have nothing to do with you? You hurting an innocent girl and threatening to end your own brothers life?” Josuke interrogated, reaching out Crazy Diamonds hand to the side and trying to touch Koneko’s side through the railing on the wooden stairs, but he couldn’t reach. He was running out of time.

“Bro. Please..” Okuyasu begged his brother, taking a step forward.

”Take one more step and you’re dead Okuyasu!” Keicho warned, having all of his soldiers aim their weapons at Okuyasu.

”Bro. I don’t want this anymore. I’m scared of what we is now. I may be stupid but I know dad wouldn’t want this.” Okuyasu tried to reason.

”You never knew him! You were too young to remember Mom’s mangled body after her suicide. You were too young to remember the person he was before he turned into that monster. You’ll never know, Okuyasu!” Keicho cried out, tears filling his eyes and dropping to his knees.

”I wasted... I wasted 11 years of my god damn life raising my stupid little brother because our dad was so fucking greedy!” 

Josuke, Koneko and Okuyasu sat in silence, as Keicho weeped.

”I was doing this for you, you know? I wanted you to have a normal life, be a normal kid. Something that I never fucking got to be” Keicho cried to his brother.

”And you thought.. you thought making deals with fallen angels was the right way to do it?” Koneko said, lying on the floor, still bleeding out.

”I’ve had enough of you!” Keicho shouted, getting up. He started kicking her. Over and over in the ribs, stomach and back, causing her to cough up blood.

”You’ve ruined everything!”

”O-Oi bro!” Okuyasu shouted, running towards him and tackling him to the ground, getting him off of Koneko.

”What the hell are you doing Okuyasu? I’m doing this for you!” Keicho shouted in his face.

”I don’t want none of this you moron!” Okuyasu shouted, punching his brother in the face as hard as he could with his bare hands, breaking his brothers nose with one swing, tears in both of the brothers eyes.

”Don’t worry Koneko, you’re safe.” Josuke reassured the girl, running to her side and healing all of her wounds with Crazy Diamond, putting all of her ribs back into place alongside fixing her punctured lungs, as well as hundreds of other injuries.

”JoJo.” Koneko gasped for air as her lungs went back to normal. “We need that bow and arrow.”

”You’re probably right, but..” Josuke looked over at the brothers. “I don’t know if we should..”

”That man.. he knows who my sister is.”

”Y-your sister?!” Josuke said in shock, looking at her. Her pupils had dilated and she had a sad look on her face. 

“Personal stuff, right? You don’t have to tell me. Come on. Let’s get that arrow.” Josuke responded after her silence. He helped her up and the two walked down the hall towards the second set of stairs.

“Oi.. Josuke.” Okuyasu said, before the two could continue up the stairs, the two looked around to see Okuyasu covered in blood. 

“What is it?” Josuke asked, still gripping his bleeding left arm from the first attack.

”We.. I got something to show ya. I’ll show ya where that arrow is” Okuyasu said, taking the lead up the stairs towards the attic.

”what about your brother?” Koneko asked. This caused Okuyasu to tense slightly, but he did not answer, continuing up the stairs.

He opened the door to the attic, and picked up the bow and arrow off the floor.

”Well? What is it Okuyasu?” Josuke asked, before Koneko punched his leg and pointed towards the corner of the attic where a dark green blob was moving around.

”He’s my dad. Big bro said something about a vampire doing this to him.” Okuyasu whimpered, kneeling down next to the box that his dad was using as a bed.

”I’m so sorry.” Josuke said softly.

“I suppose it’s about that time” A voice from behind spoke, being Keicho’s voice.

”Bro!” Okuyasu shouted

“He’s not our dad. He used to be, but he’s a brain dead monster now.” Keicho sighed, walking over to the box and kicking his dad over. 

“He sold himself to DIO as a servant.. after DIO died the flesh bud he had in his brain mutated, and he ended up like this. At first, I wanted someone to heal him, but I know not even you could heal him, Josuke. He’s stuck like this. So I wanted to kill him, but he can heal himself in seconds. The only person that can is Okuyasu, but he doesn’t want to” Keicho sighed, looking at the monster that was once his father. He gripped the chain around his fathers neck and started pulling at it, choking him.

”As much as I try.. he won’t die!” He shouted, throwing his dad’s body onto the ground. His dad whimpered and went into the box, fiddling around with pieces of paper.

“And he won’t ever stop fucking around with those pieces of paper! It drives me insane!” Keicho shouted, kicking his dad.”

”You’re a monster” Koneko said bluntly, staring Keicho in the face.

“So you teamed up with fallen angels to kill your own father? For what benefit?” Josuke asked.

”I’d rather have him dead than force him to live a life of misery.” Keicho sighed. Sitting down on the floor.

Josuke looked at the floor and saw a few pieces of paper scattered around. All ripped up like the ones in the box. He touched it with Crazy Diamond’s finger, and brought all of the pieces of paper together in front of the Nijimura’s father, revealing a family photo. The father before his transformation, their mother, and the two brothers, Keicho and Okuyasu.

”Maybe there’s still hope, Keicho” Josuke smiled and their dad started crying. Almost human crying. “He can still think, Keicho. He is still your father”

Keicho and Okuyasu both widened their eyes at this, looking at the photo and listening to their dad’s crying of grief.

”Nijimura Keicho! You’re a traitor to us!” A voice spoke. It was electrified.

“Red Hot Chilli Pepper! I’m sorry. Just don’t hurt my brother!” Keicho shouted in response

“We shall take the bow and arrow for ourselves, whatever the cost!” It shouted, revealing a stand coming out of a plug socket.

This stand had yellow skin, it looked like a weird bird of some kind, charging towards Okuyasu who still held the bow and arrow.

”Okuyasu!” Keicho shouted, diving towards him and pushing him out of the way, a flash of light happened, and both Keicho and the Stand were gone, along with the bow and arrow.

”B-bro!” Okuyasu shouted, lying on the floor with tears.

”JoJo.. look outside” Koneko said bluntly. The two looked outside and saw Keicho’s charred corpse on the power line.

“Okuyasu... I’m so sorry”

* * *

Josuke and Koneko had returned to the club room, and Jotaro was waiting for a status report. As Josuke reported, Asia was healing him.

”The good news is we found the bow and arrow, and the brothers. The bad news is, someone took the bow and arrow from them and killed the elder brother” Josuke said with an ashamed look on his face

”And? Do we know who took it?” Jotaro asked

”Red Hot Chilli Pepper was his name. An electric stand, it took Keicho’s body through the outlet and left it on a power line.” Koneko responded

”Yare Yare..”

”Koneko, do you mind if I tell them what you told me?” Josuke asked, and Koneko looked at him but nodded her head in approval.

”Keicho was working with Koneko’s sister. I don’t know who she is, but I’m assuming you know, Rias?” Josuke responded, causing Rias’s expression to drop.

”I think.. this affair might be a little bit bigger than Morioh” Rias said quietly. Jotaro raised a brow but sighed, getting up and stuffing his hand into the pocket of his white trench coat.

”I’m assuming it’s a long story, can you send me everything I may need to know over email, Rias? I’ll be doing some investigative work on my own with the Speedwagon Foundation” He said, as he was about to exit the room, he turned around and asked one more thing.

“The Vatican have been blocking our researchers computers. I don’t know if you’ll be able to help find a way around that, but if you can, let me know. If it calls for it I’ll happily be put in contact with your brother.” 

“And all clean Josuke-kun!” Asia smiled, putting her hands together.

”Well, Thank you for doing all you could, Koneko-chan, Josuke-kun. Thank you for coming on such short notice Asia. You’re all dismissed” Rias said, allowing her three underclassmen to exit, leaving only her and Akeno in the room.

”Problematic, don’t you think?” Rias asked Akeno.

“Why? Your marriage with the Phoenix Clan’s leader grows ever closer?” Akeno responded

”It’s all a bit too much, like someone is trying to overwhelm us” Rias sighed. “I doubt Riser is connected to all of this though.”

”I doubt that, but perhaps they planned it for the exact time when we have the most stress.” Akeno concluded

* * *

Josuke was continuing his normal morning ritual. Combing his hair while listening to Prince, brushing his teeth while listening to Pink Floyd, a few round of Smash Bros never went amiss in the mornings either.

”Josuke!! Can you get the door?” Tomoko shouted when the doorbell rang. Josuke trotted joyfully along to the door expecting to see Issei, only to be treated by someone just as tall as he was.

**(JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure OST - Peaceful Street Corner)**

”Yo Josuke! Let’s go to school together!” Okuyasu shouted 

“Huh?”

”Starting today, we’re going to the same school! Still, I had like no idea your house was like next to mine!” Okuyasu gawked, looking back towards his house which was no more than 150 meters down the road.

”Well.. come in I guess, I’m waiting on some people.” Josuke opened the door a little wider, allowing Okuyasu to walk in.

”Pardon the intrusion!” Okuyasu shouted

“Just great...” Josuke sighed as he continued his morning routine.

”Wait, this guy is coming to school with us?!” Issei blurted out when the two finally met, and Asia stood behind Issei, visibly nervous.

”Hey hey, no need to be so nervous Issei. He may look tough but he’s a real softy just like me!” Josuke responded

” _yeah well you don’t look as scary as him”_ Issei laughed to himself.

”Yeah, don’t be scared of me pal! It’s the ladies ya gotta be scared of! One wrong move and they all gone!” Okuyasu laughed with Issei, causing Josuke to sigh.

”Maybe bringing the two stupidest meat heads I know together wasn’t a great idea.” Josuke sighed

”Hey! What’s your name?” Okuyasu asked Asia as he saw her hiding behind Issei.

”This is Asia, say hello, Asia-chan” Issei introduced her

”N-nice to meet you, Okuyasu-kun..”

”You too Asia-senpai! No need to be scared of me I don’t bite!” Okuyasu said with a stupid grin on his face. The four soon departed to go to school.  
  
“Who’s that scary guy with Josuke?” One of the girls in his fan club whispered

”Ignore the girls Okuyasu” Josuke waved it off.

”I still don’t see why you would ever want to ignore girls!” Issei groaned, slamming his face into his palm. “Ignore this douche Okuyasu, my pals Matsuda and Motohama have found a new peaking spot for the girls changing rooms! Wanna come with?”

”uhh” Okuyasu wondered. “Sounds great, but Josuke was telling me you get ya ass beat every time, I can just look at porn”

”Porn?! The real thing is so much better than porn!” Issei encouraged him.

”Issei-san if you want to see boobs that badly...” Asia mumbled.

”aaand I think this conversation has ended right about now, don’t you?” Josuke butted in, placing his hand on Asia’s shoulder and shaking his head.

”Man Josuke you can really be a dickhead sometimes..” Issei sighed before trampling off.

* * *

“Well, Okuyasu, it seems you can be one of us!” Rias smiled at the stand user.

”Wait I don’t wanna be a devil I just want to be chillin with Josuke ya know? Helpin you as much as I can, that’s the only way I can find who killed my brother. I’ll kill him myself if I have to.”

”We know, Okuyasu” Akeno giggled slightly.

“But I do got somethin to tell you all. My big bro made two extra stand users that I know of. One of em went missing but the other is still around somewhere”

”Do you know their powers?” Rias asked

”Only the one who didn’t go missing. He called his stand Erase Your Social, I don’t understand it, but I think it can control minds” Okuyasu grunted, rubbing his nose. “He made Keicho chop off his own fingers”

”So scary..” Asia mumbled

”Thank you, Okuyasu. We’ll be sure to keep a look out. Don’t worry.” Rias reassured him.

* * *

”aaand we have the arrow ladies and gentlemen!” Akira Otoishi, the user of Red Hot Chilli Pepper said as he entered the building where his comrades were hiding out.

”It’s good. So very good.” Vali said, stepping down. “Well done”

”Thank you boss. I’m pretty amazing” Akira boasted.

”I think it’s about time we started moving out again, don’t you?” Bikou said, polishing his staff. 

“No Bikou. I can’t defeat the Red Dragon Emperor yet, he hasn’t even awakened his balance breaker. This all went too quickly. Besides, he could barely fight against Angelo one of my weakest pawns, he had to get those two Joestar’s to step in.” Vali interjected. “For now, we lay low, doing what we usually do without bothering with the Gremorys. Akira, make more stand users in the mean time. If they have a lot of potential, bring them to me.”

”As you wish, Vali”

* * *

Stand Name: Erase Your Social

Stand User: Unknown

Namesake: Erase Your Social - (Lil Uzi Vert song)

Abilities: Possible Mind Control, Unknown

Stats: Unknown


	8. Heaven's Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Josuke get's tricked into going on a date with a girl from his school, Issei is summoned for a contract with his favourite Mangaka, Kishibe Rohan.

"YAHOO!" Issei shouted, mocking Super Mario while jumping over a couch in the clubroom.

"Shouldn't you be working?" Josuke inquired, spreading his body out onto the other couch and laying back.

"Well..... I don't have any contracts at the moment.." Issei nervously laughed, scratching the back of his head.

"Well go get one dipstick. It can't be that hard" Josuke sighed, picking up his phone and swiping the screen idly.

"It is! You don't even know" Issei whined back to his friend, puffing out his cheeks and crossing his arms like a schoolgirl.

"Doesn't Asia have a contract today?" Josuke wondered, biting his bottom lip with fear. "I hope she's okay."

"Step off Josuke!" Issei angrily shouted, causing Josuke to flinch.

"Woah woah woah! You know I don't like her like that... jeez..." 

“Sorry dude.. I’m pretty tense these days” Issei sighed, slumping over onto the couch.

”Yeah, I get it” Josuke said. In such a short amount of time, everyone had lost a lot. Issei got his heart broken and lost his life. Josuke lost his grandfather, Okuyasu lost the only family he had left.

Rias opened the door to the clubroom and shut it behind her.

”President!” Issei sat up instantly, with Josuke still lying around.

”Issei, I’ve found a contract for you. Pop off now” Rias ordered, causing Issei to nod and leave.

”Are you just going to lie like that all the time?” Rias sighed, looking at Josuke.

”Not much else to do while there aren’t any battles going on. Maybe I’ll go help Angus with the Idol Club, they’re not very stylish” Josuke replied, sitting up properly.

”You’re quite the character Josuke, no wonder Koneko’s opening up to you” Rias laughed.

”M-me? Don’t kid yourself Rias.” Josuke laughed nervously.

”Well she hates Issei so that’s a start..” Rias smiled smugly.

”Yeah me too, what’s your point?” Josuke said sarcastically. “Just because you have a crush on Issei doesn’t mean other girls have a crush on me”

”I do not!” Rias retorted, causing Josuke to laugh.

”Honestly Rias, don’t lie. I’m his best friend, it’s clear as day”

”Is.. is it really that obvious?” Rias asked.

”Only when he’s not around, the good news for you is I doubt you’ll have to share, he’s never had luck with girls liking him!” Josuke laughed, teasing his upperclassman.

”Oh, by the way, I got a note from a girl in my class the other day. It’s good you’re still here because they’re coming up to see us!”

”Wait what..?” Josuke asked with confusion.

The door opened, and in walked in 2 girls, accompanied by Angus.

“Hi Nozomi. Nice to see you.”

”Rias I like what you’ve done with the place!” Nozomi responded.

”So what’s going on..?” Josuke asked, drifting his eyes over to Angus, standing with his girlfriend, Maki.

”So Josuke.. you know how you like, owe me a favour?” Angus asked

”Church thing..? Yeah... why?” Josuke responded.

”Oh they both know don’t worry about it” Rias touched Josuke on the shoulder, “No need to be secretive.”

”Huh?” Josuke asked, looking at the two girls.

”Nozomi knew anyhow but Maki found out through rather, inconvenient circumstances let’s say” Angus laughed it off, holding hands with his girlfriend. “Well, never mind that”

”A girl in our club has a really big crush on you, Higashikata-kun” Nozomi responded

”So.. Angus came up with the idea.. you know... for her birthday coming up.. that you asked her out on a date?” Maki responded.

”W-well.. girls I’m flattered but I’m not exactly a host” Josuke nervously laughed, scratching the back of his head.

”Just one date, maybe you’ll find love!” Angus teased, pushing his elbow into the sighed of his girlfriend who blushed.

“Just one date. I’ll take her for a nice meal.. sure. Just the one. But Angus, if I owe you another favour again I am not doing this again. Got it? I don’t want to hurt her feelings by making her get her hopes up if she really does have a crush on me.” Josuke responded, shaking his head.

”Lovely, I’ll tell Nico-senpai that you want to go on a date! Ciao” Angus snickered before leaving through the door with his co-conspirators.

”Just great..” Josuke facepalmed. “Yazawa Nico.. really? Well.. I guess Issei will get jealous” Josuke laughed to himself. “Well, Rias. I’ll be MIA for a few days I suppose” Josuke scratched the back of his neck, causing Rias to sigh.

_”I’m not ready, Riser Phoenix”_

* * *

Issei knocked on the door of his contractor, letting himself in and taking his shoes off.

”Are you a devil?” The man asked, looking at the boy.

”Yes! You called for me didn’t you?” Issei responded with a grin. Yet the man just turned around and ignored the boy.

”Wait, I know you! You’re Kishibe Rohan! I love Pink Dark Boy!” Issei shouted, smiling.

“Oh, well if that’s the case. Would you like to see some of my art?” Rohan asked with a smile. “I’m going to send off the latest chapter to get published in the Weekly Shonen Jump, would you like to see, first?”

”Oh if you would show me sir, I would be ever so delighted!” Issei grinned, following the man up the stairs to his office.

Issei took one look at the artwork and suddenly his eyes were glued to the page.

”Wow! This is 5 chapters ahead of what’s even published! Man Matsuda and Motohama are gonna be so jealous!” Issei gawked before being thrown backwards and his face being opened with pages like a book.

”The reason I called you here today, Devil, is because I needed material for upcoming chapters, I would’ve loved to chat with you, but this makes the process so much easier” Rohan sighed, flicking through the pages on Issei’s face.

”What..?” Rohan said, looking at one page, and then another, another and another.

”It’s.. it’s just pictures of boobs?! You’re supposed to be a devil not a playboy!” Rohan shouted in anger, flicking through many pages.

”I worked hard on this collection! You wanted material right? You could write a good ecchi manga with all these reference images...” Issei said, slightly drooling at the thought of all the boobs he’d collected in his mind over the years.

”I’m... I’m almost impressed, regardless, this is tasteless.” Rohan sighed, finally flicking to a page with writing on it. “Hyoudou Issei, aged 16, nearing 17. A second year at Otonokizaka Highschool.. I guess that explains the uniform..”

“Stop this...” Issei grunted, trying to move his body but being completely unable to, his body paralysed.

”Oh what a shame, your first ever girlfriend killed you and you had to be reincarnated as a devil, you watched a girl you liked be murdered right in front of your eyes and couldn’t stop the same man killing your best friends grandfather?” Rohan laughed, flicking through the pages

”Stop it... Kishibe Rohan.. please I’m begging you” Issei shouted, trying to summon his Boosted Gear.

Rohan flicked to a final page, this page was not written in Kanji however, it had red and gold markings along the border, with a warning in both Welsh, English, and Japanese.

**‘EWCH DDIM PELLACH**

**GO NO FURTHER**

**立入禁止’**

”What on earth is this?” Rohan wondered to himself, flicking the page once more.

**‘BEWARE OF THE DRAGON’**

Rohan ignored the messages, thinking it of some devil mind trick to stop him from reading his mind.

**’Y DDRAIG GOCH HAS BEEN UNLEASHED’**

After Rohan read that last message, fire came flooding out of the paper, burning Rohan and casting him backwards. Out of the flame, a crimson red dragon with emerald green eyes emerged from the page, flapping its wings and bearing its teeth.

”You were warned human” Ddraig said in the voice that normally only Issei could hear.

”Ddraig!” Issei shouted, still unable to move.

”I cannot maintain this form for long partner. I’ve broken his curse, escape while you can” Ddraig instructed Issei. “I’ll return to your arm once time is up. Leave”

Issei jumped at his feet and ran straight for the door leaving Rohan for Ddraig’s wrath.

”This.. this is amazing!” Rohan shouted, getting out a memo pad from his pocket and drawing a sketch of what Ddraig looked like before his eyes.

“Are you mocking me, human?”

”How could I have been so stupid! That boy.. he.. he’s worth so much to my manga! Haha!” Rohan shouted. “You can leave, Dragon. I am not interested in a fight.”

Ddraig shook his head, vanishing into thin air.

Issei burst in through the clubroom doors, seeing Rias stood alone.

”President!” He shouted at her, causing her to snap out of her daydream.

“Did you get your contract, Issei?”

”i... I was attacked!” Issei shouted, looking at his left arm where his gauntlet usually stood. “I think.. it was a stand user, he was able to read me like a book, Ddraig really saved my ass!”

“W-what?!”

* * *

Issei woke up the next morning, his upper lip slightly scorched from Ddraig’s fire the night before, making it look like he had tried to shave with a lighter.

”Issei! There’s a package for you. Did you order more of those weird mangas?” Issei’s father called up from the stairs, causing him to look confused, he walked downstairs and opened the package, inside was a note.

”Dear Hyoudou Issei.

I am deeply sorry for last night, if you would like to continue our contract, I promise to not attack you like you did last night as long as you consent to telling me stories of your dragon, for my manga.

Please find enclosed as compensation for last nights mishap, First Edition copies of every tankōbon volume of Pink Dark Boy

Sincerely

Kishibe Rohan”

“Oh.. my... GOD!” Issei shouted with a gleeful grin on his face.

Issei gleefully grabbed Asia’s hand before they left and trotted to Josuke’s door, meeting with Okuyasu on the way, however, when Josuke opened the door, he did not look so gleeful.

”What’s wrong, Josuke?” Issei asked, confused.

”You’re shit-for-brains master signed me up for a date with one of her classmates without even telling me! I’d understand if it was one of you, but I’m not even one of you! Why do _I_ have to participate in this?” Josuke groaned, looking at his watch.

”I thought you said it’s because you owed Angus a favour..” Okuyasu spoke, pointing a finger at Josuke.

”Zip it scar boy” Josuke snapped back at Okuyasu.

”Okay Josuke, now tell me.. who is she?” Issei said, with his usual perverted grin, a small amount of drool coming out of the side of his mouth.

“I don’t see why that’s important Issei! Fact is I don’t want to go on a date with this girl!”

”Josuke-kun” Asia stepped in, “I think whoever it is, she’s probably lovely and you deserve her!” She said with a pure grin, causing Josuke to smile instantly, patting her on the head.

”You’re right Asia” Josuke said, turning on his heel.

Once their crew had arrived at school, Issei was ready to boast about his Pink Dark Boy collection, but allowed Josuke to speak to Matsuda and Motohama first.

”Josuke’s got a date with a third year girl!” Issei teased, pushing Josuke towards the two boys.

”W-what?!” The two both said in shock, looking at the pompadoured teen as Okuyasu could only look on from a distance.

”worst thing is, he won’t even tell me who it is!” Issei responded, causing Josuke to get visibly angry.

”You want to know that bad Issei? It’s Yazawa Nico. Okay?! You know why I don’t date people, why I’ve kept my feelings sealed for so long, so don’t treat this like it’s a good thing. You know just as well as I do that she’s going to get hurt, and you know that I swore not to be like him. You asshole” Josuke shouted with anger, the anger masking his true sadness and loneliness.

_”Mummy?” A young Josuke asked Tomoko_

_”What is it sweetheart?”_

_”Why don’t I have a dad? Why does Issei have a dad but I don’t?”_

_Tomoko coughed, trying to hold back her tears as she told Josuke it’s nothing to worry about._

”Josuke.. Josuke I’m sorry” Those were the only words that could form on Issei’s lips.

”I’ve heard enough” Josuke mumbled, stumbling out of the building as he didn’t look where he was going, heading for the Occult Research Club.

The normal voices he heard were drowned out. Voices from his childhood came out.

_”Why’s he so tall?”_

_”Josuke has no dad!”_

_”You’re not Japanese, we aren’t going to play with you”_

Josuke stormed into the Occult Research Club clubroom and laid face down on a couch, followed shortly by Issei, who sat quietly by his side.

“What do you want?” Josuke’s muffled voice said into the leather of the couch.

”I just wanted to say I’m sorry. Properly. I shouldn’t have said that, any of that. I can call your mom and get her to phone in sick for you, if you want?” Issei responded, Josuke looked up and sighed.

”No need, I’m just.. overreacting” Josuke responded.

”You weren’t. I’m sure Akeno is around here somewhere, a cup of tea before class, we can just say we had club activities. Right?” Issei said with a meek smile, putting his hand on Josuke’s shoulder.

* * *

Josuke walked home alone afterwards. Everyone had something else to do, so he decided to walk home rather than wait, which also allowed him to gather his thoughts.

He walked past things that he saw without a care, and without noticing, he had taken a wrong turn into an alleyway and had bumped into a hooded woman.

”O-oh! Excuse me, I wasn’t looking where I was going” Josuke said suddenly.

”The fault is mine, don’t worry” The woman in the hood said, patting Josuke’s shoulder, before quickly turning around and walking across the street.

The woman smiled slightly, an evil grin spreading on her face.

”Check, Rias Gremory. Your stand user friend won’t want to help you anymore”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that’s a cliff hanger I love! I’m probably going to continue to update Sunset Serenade after this, so if you read that, stay tuned!  
> Also! If you want to know more about Angus’s backstory, and want more stories based in this universe, check out my new Doctor Who fic, Doctor Nishikino.


	9. Josuke Higashikata falls in love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josuke talks about his date, and some people figure that he may not be in his right mind.

“And I said, ‘He probably hit his jank and it was mad stank!’” Issei laughed when talking to Matsuda and Motohama.

”Yo! Issei!” Josuke said gleefully, trotting over to his friend.

”Josuke! Where’s Okuyasu?” Issei asked curiously, placing his hand on his chin.

”You mean that scary looking guy?” Matsuda clenched his jaw.

”He’s in the clubroom. I just wanted to talk to you about what happened yesterday. It was so much fun!” Josuke said with a smile.

”Yesterday?” Issei questioned, causing Josuke to shake his head with a smile.

”My date with Yazawa-senpai, dumbass!” Josuke responded. Issei tilted his head, confused.

”You sure you’re feeling good? You got all pissy last week” Issei replied. “I mean I’m glad you’re happy, it’s just.. odd you changed your mind so quickly” Issei laughed, scratching the back of his head.

”I just went to sleep that night.. and I had a change of heart.” Josuke mumbled to himself, looking at his friend. “I think I’m in love with her”

”YOU WHAT?”

* * *

Josuke sat on the couch in the clubroom after school with a dumb look on his face, staring off into nothingness.

”Is something wrong with him?” Okuyasu asked Issei, the two looking at the boy who had fallen in love overnight.

”He’s been acting strange all day, I’m not entirely sure..” Issei said, “but I’ve never been in love so I wouldn’t know”

The loud wooden doors creaked open as Kiba walked into the room, also slightly bewildered at the look on Josuke’s face.

”I see what you mean Issei.. he is acting rather odd..” Kiba scratched his chin, before a buzzing of his phone snapped him out of his trance. 

“Oh! Got a date, gotta dash!” Josuke smiled excitedly, grabbing his bag and running off.

Josuke ran off to the Idol Study Club’s clubroom where his ‘dearly beloved’ was going to meet him. He and his classmate Angus, another stand user, had set up a double date with the two girls they were dating.

”Josuke, are you sure your club didn’t need any help? Like not even Hyodo or Okuyasu?” Angus asked, but Josuke shook his head.

”Honestly, I’m thinking of leaving that club, takes up too much time, too much stress on my heart. I don’t know if I can take it” Josuke replied with a smile, causing both Angus and his significant other, Nishikino Maki, to raise their brows in suspicion. The both of them were well aware of the true nature of the club, and were confused as to Josuke’s sudden departure. All the claims went in one ear and out the other for Josuke’s date, Yazawa Nico.

Not far away, Issei, Okuyasu and Kiba sat, eavesdropping at a nearby table.

”Damn, that son of a bitch is gonna leave us?” Okuyasu blurted out, but was hushed by Issei.

”Are you sure he’s not just happy how he is? I mean, if I was in his position, I would-“ but Kiba was cut off by Issei.

”You don’t get a say in this, pretty boy!”

After staying at the diner for several hours, they never could determine what or why Josuke was acting this way. They decided to leave it for the evening and continue the investigation for another time.

Issei plopped face down on his bed.

”Josuke’s all weird, Asia is acting strange around me.. and I can’t help but feel like I’ve upset the president. Jeez, my life literally couldn’t get any weirder”

All of a sudden, like it was triggered by his words, a magic circle appeared on the floor of his room with the seal of Gremory on it. With a flash of red light, Rias appeared in his room.

”President?” He asked, she started to get undressed and climbed on top of him.

”Take me.. Issei. Take my virginity!”

* * *

”ski-ba-bop-ba-dop-bop” Josuke scatted to himself gleefully as he was drying his hair after his morning shower. He looked at his phone and saw a missed call from Issei, so he returned the call.

”Yo?”

”JOSUKE. THE PRESIDENT TRIED TO SLEEP WITH ME LAST NIGHT” Issei screamed down the line, his voice filled with confusion.

”Was she drunk?” Josuke joked like he usually would.

”I don’t know dude, can you just make sure you’re in the clubroom after school? I’m sure whatever the hell happened isn’t over” Issei said shakily, causing Josuke to have a small amount of empathy build up.

”Dude.. are you good? You don’t sound too great.” Josuke responded to his friend.

”I’m fine for fucks sake! Just be there, alright?” Issei said, before hanging up. Josuke looked at his phone and sighed, quickly finishing his normal morning routine and leaving his house, alone for the first time in a while.

Arriving in class, Josuke looked towards Okuyasu who gave him a big goofy wave and Josuke chuckled slightly, sitting back down in his seat next to Angus.

“Are you good man? You’re looking a bit green around the gills” Angus asked, leaning over to Josuke.

”Oh yeah just, unsure if I’ll be able to leave my club anytime soon. I’ve gotta go there later” Josuke responded, causing Angus to sigh.

”Just make up your fucking mind. You’re hip hopping around all these choices. Either commit to one or stay committed to both.” Angus shouted at the boy. Josuke looked up in shame almost. 

“You’re right” Josuke replied. “I should just leave the club”

”Are you going to leave your friends for a girl you barely know?” Angus interrogated, standing up and pushing his chair down.

”It’s not a joke, I’m in love with her!” Josuke responded, drawing Crazy Diamond out of his body, prepared to strike. Angus did the same, but the two were shortly stopped by Okuyasu and Koneko, holding them back.

”Use your fucking brain Higashikata!” Angus responded after Okuyasu had a hold of him.

”Watch your goddamned mouth, you shit for brains alcoholic” Josuke responded after Koneko sat him down.

”JoJo, please calm down!” Koneko begged, her eyes wide as she stared at the boy.

”He started it.” Josuke spat, his eyes burning holes into the face of his classmates.

”Whatever. Don’t say I didn’t warn you” Angus sighed.

The class looked at the two delinquents. Neither of them had ever lost a fight to their knowledge. It was a scary sight to behold.

* * *

”Oh what’s this?” Josuke sighed as he walked into the clubroom, the entire club was there, with a silver haired woman standing there in a maid outfit.

”Josuke..” Issei said quietly as his friend entered the room. “It’s much worse than I thought.”

”What is?” Josuke asked, but suddenly a man appeared into the room through a magic circle. Unlike the Gremory’s magic circle which flashed a red light when someone materialised, this man appeared in a ball of flames.

”Phoenix.” Kiba said softly as the man looked up from the ground.

”Ah Rias, my dearly beloved” Phoenix said, walking over to the Gremory King. Rias took a step back, but Issei interrupted.

”Hey fuckface! She’s not up for sale” Issei responded, summoning his Boosted Gear onto his left arm.

”Oh, and how could I forget, the Welsh Dragon is in the room with us? Yubelluna, please greet him for me.” Phoenix said, Issei reverted his eyesight back to where the magic circle was and a woman appeared. Purple hair and large breasts. She smiled as she approached where Issei and Okuyasu stood, giving them both a hug. She slowly walked back towards the centre of the room.

”Now.. Rias, if you would come with me. We have a wedding to plan” Phoenix said to the woman with a coy smile.

”I’m not getting married to you, Riser.” She responded sternly.

”Ma’am, if you would please-“ the silver haired lady spoke.

”I don’t care Grayfia! You may be my brothers queen, but that doesn’t give you the right to tell me what to do!” Rias slammed her hands on the table. “It’s a no from me, Riser”

”Well, I suppose, would you want a member of your peerage to help? Settle this in a rating game. I’m sure the Red Dragon would love to fight for your sake, wouldn’t he? Or maybe the Joestar descendant?” Riser taunted, inspecting the line of Rias’s peerage and friends like he was a drill instructor.

”Leave her alone, Phoenix” Akeno stepped forward. Riser only laughed into her face.

”I mean really. Look at your peerage. The priestess of lightning, a cat, a failed experiment, a disgraced bishop and the Welsh dragon, and not even your human allies are willing to step up for you are they? Humans truly do quiver in fear of the great, don’t they?” Riser taunted.

Akeno looked at Koneko and Kiba, who both nodded and stepped forward.

”We are all part of her family, we shall fight to the bitter end for our master, to respect her freedom.” Kiba said, looking at Josuke and Issei. “Will you join us, Josuke?”

”No.” Josuke responded. “I have too much to lose. I’m sorry Rias”

Rias’s face dropped in horror as Riser laughed.

”Okuyasu?” 

“I’m with Josuke on this one, I don’t really care for this or that.”

”Issei?” Kiba asked with the last remaining part of his heart on the line.

Issei looked at Josuke, and then turned to look at Asia, then back at Kiba.

”I’m sorry, Kiba. I vouched to keep Asia safe, I can’t help you”

”B-but there has to be someone else? Angus?”

”not likely” Josuke scoffed.

”Or Sona! She can help” Kiba tried to compensate

”Stop, Kiba” Akeno put out a hand in front of him.

”I swore on my life, that I would get revenge on those who wronged me, the President gave me another chance, she gave us all another chance! We can’t just throw it all away?” Kiba stuttered, tears forming in his eyes.

“Yuuto! That’s enough” Rias silenced the boy. She stood up and walked towards Riser. “You win. I’m coming clean.”

The ball of flames appeared once more, taking Riser, Rias, and his queen Yubelluna, with him.

Grayfia approached Kiba and touched his shoulder, but he shoved her off.

After she departed, Josuke and Okuyasu both left, Issei later departing with Asia.

“We’ve completely lost.” Kiba said quietly as he fell to his knees. They’d lost Rias Gremory, Hyodo Issei, Nijimura Okuyasu and Higashikata Josuke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHT. SO. These next few chapters are going to be really the only chapters that focus heavily on an OC, that being Angus. If you’ve read my Doctor Who fanfic, Doctor Nishikino, (which takes place in the same universe as this) you’ll understand he is more than meets the eye. Once those are over, however, OC involvement will be back to a minimum!


	10. Josuke Higashikata meets The Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiba calls upon the only ally he has left, Angus, to help him save Rias.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!! This chapter has some heavy crossover with another fic of mine called Doctor Nishikino! It’s a Doctor Who fanfic so if you’re into it make sure to check that one out just in case you’re confused!!

Kiba walked through the school, trying not to scowel, before approaching the classroom for 1-B, where Koneko and Josuke both had their classes.

He opened the door, and got his usual greeting of cooing girls, but he walked through and straight towards the desk where one of his allies was sitting.

”Oh, wagwan buffting” Angus greeted the blonde knight with a laugh.

Kiba sat down and explained the entire situation to Angus.

”The wedding is in a few days, if I chase this up myself, I’m going to get into trouble. Please, save them all, Josuke, Okuyasu, and Hyoudou. It’s a stand attack for sure, Okuyasu mentioned a mind controlling stand the other day, Erase Your Social.” Kiba asked Angus. 

“I suppose you’re not wrong, from what I could tell, Josuke is definitely under some sort of spell, and if what you say is true, the other two probably are as well. I’ll call in some contacts and see what I can do.” Angus nodded to Kiba, being left alone when the blonde boy left.

Angus waited on the street corner outside his girlfriends house, sweating in the Japanese sun waiting to see her, and soon enough, a small, wooden, blue box materialised in front of him. He knocked on the door and a strange looking man had opened the door.

“Doctor, I may need your help”

His girlfriend, Nishikino Maki, had been travelling with a man known as the Doctor, a time traveller. Angus had been working undercover for the UN’s military branch, UNIT, and was well aware of who the Doctor was prior to his girlfriend travelling with him.

“Well, no time to waste then!” The Doctor gleefully said after Angus told him everything. “I’ll be with you in a day, get to school you two!” The Doctor shouted, kicking the couple out of the Blue Box and having it dematerialise.

* * *

The couple sat down in the classroom the next day, there were a lot of glares towards Angus due to his argument with Josuke the previous day. Josuke himself was sitting silently with a grin, and Okuyasu was uncomfortably in the back.

”Good morning Class. Are we sitting comfortably?” The teacher said walking in. Angus only smiled, Maki’s jaw dropped as the man was wearing a tweed jacket and a bow tie. Their teacher was the Doctor.

“Physics is a rather interesting subject. I love it, well, I love geography too. History isn’t bad either, chemistry is a bit boring though anyway! Physics” the new teacher rambled on. “Let’s see what you know, two magnets with the same poles will do what? You there, with the cool hair” The Doctor said, pointing towards Josuke.

Josuke did not answer, he merely stared off into space with a dumb grin. Maki and Angus shared an uncomfortable glare at each other before the Doctor tried to wake him up.

”Is he always like this?” The Doctor asked, looking at Maki, who shook her head. 

The lesson continued, and at the end, The Doctor asked Josuke to stay behind.

”Higashikata, was it?” The Doctor said.

”Yes, Smith-sensei” Josuke responded. The Doctor looked at the boy and sighed. 

“You need to pay attention, otherwise your grades will suffer in the future.” The Doctor picked up his sonic screwdriver and held it towards Josuke, who looked at the device with a confused expression.

“Low-pitched psychic field surrounding the brain. Alright, Higashikata, we’re going to the Doctor’s office” The Doctor said, grabbing the boy by the arms and escorting him somewhere.

Suddenly, a white light appeared in Josuke’s face. “Pupils dilated, he’s waking up Doctor” Maki said, taking the flashlight away from his eyes. 

“Do you like it, Josuke? It’s called the TARDIS. It’s a spaceship basically, you’d understand, being a stand user and all” Angus said smugly from behind. Josuke tried to get out of his seat, but realised he was tied to a chair.

”What the hell are you doing to me you sicko?” Josuke asked, struggling to get out of his chair, Maki placed a helmet wired to the console of the TARDIS onto Josuke’s head.

”They’re gonna try and disable the psychic field controlling your brain with the mind probe. Kiba and I both suspect it to be a stand attack, though he couldn’t be present. We suspect it to be the user of Erase Your Social showing themselves” Angus explained, walking in front of Josuke. 

Erase Your Social was a Stand created by the Nijimura Brothers, believed to influence emotions and decisions.

“Davies you bastard!” Josuke shouted, summoning Crazy Diamond to his side, instantly Ladbroke Grove fired several warning shots from its pistol, grazing Josuke’s clothing.

”If you move, you’re going to be in serious shit” Angus warned. Josuke grit his teeth, but gave in.

”I’m sorry, Josuke. We’ll let you see Nico after this!” Maki said. The Doctor flicked a switch on the console and Josuke started convulsing, his eyes opening wide and his stand automatically appearing, forcing the helmet off and throwing it at Angus, opening a hole in his chest. Immediately the boy collapsed as Josuke fell from the chair.

“Angus!” Maki shouted, running to her boyfriend, the hole in his chest bleeding on the floor, covering her legs and hands in blood.

”You can’t.. not now!”

”I guess..” Angus coughed, “The Yule Man was right, wasn’t he?”

Maki and the Doctor had encountered a creature not long prior that had foretold of Angus’s death, in the same position that the couple now sat in.

”but.. you can’t! I’m.. I’m pregnant” The high school girl cried. The boy simply smiled, a tear in his eye, as he stroked her cheek, staining her face red with his blood.

”Crazy Diamond!” Josuke shouted, touching his hand to the boys leg, closing the hole in his chest, Josuke panted, before collapsing again.

Angus gasped for air, still alive thanks to the heroic action by Josuke.

Maki smiled and grabbed her boyfriend into a close embrace.

”Wait.. you’re pregnant?” Angus asked, the Doctor trotted to the TARDIS console to read something on the monitor.

” **1.5 Months Elapsed.**

 **Approx. 7.5 months until timeline convergence** ”

”Well..” Josuke panted, getting up from the floor, “at least.. at least you can be there for your kid hey?”

Angus and Josuke both stood up and looked at each other, confused where they stood with each other.

”is your head clearer?” Angus asked fearlessly.

”Fortunately, though it means I have to break Nico’s heart...” Josuke mumbled. “Oh shit, the president!”

”We’re on it, Josuke. Nice to meet you by the way. I’m the Doctor” He was greeted by the odd dressed British man.

”Josuke and Maki, you work on getting Issei, Angus and I will grab Okuyasu.” The Doctor ordered. Angus and Maki kissed each other goodbye, and soon Josuke and his classmate, Nishikino Maki, where walking to Issei’s house.

”So.. you’re pregnant?” Josuke asked, breaking their awkward silence.

“We’ve only done it one time I swear!” Maki blushed, causing Josuke to laugh.

”I won’t judge. Don’t worry”

”All of this is rather bizarre. I’m travelling through time and space all the time, I’m pregnant apparently, you and my boyfriend have these weird ghostly things that appear beside you constantly” Maki shrugged

”Wait.. what was that last one?”

”Those things, Crazy Diamond I think you called yours.” Maki answered.

”You’re a stand user too?!”

”Eh? I don’t know what that is”

“Have you been shot by an arrow or anything? Or were you just born with it?” Josuke interrogated the teen.

”Born with what? I have no idea what you’re talking about. You don’t make any sense.”

“Did you get really sick when you were younger? Like, 13 months old roughly?” Josuke asked, remembering his illness. 

It was his earliest memory, it was the middle of winter and it was snowing heavily, his mother tried to take him to Nishikino General hospital but was completely snowed in, they couldn’t move the car. He had a fever for weeks prior and she was scared he wouldn’t survive much longer.

Almost out of nowhere, a young boy appeared, he was battered and beaten up, with a pompadour upon his head. He helped Josuke and his mother get free of the snow and safely to the hospital. Josuke’s earliest memory was of that heroic man saving his life. That is why he wears the pompadour.

”My mom and I both.. we were both in the hospital wing for nearing 2 months, but it just suddenly passed one day”

”Her name”

”What?”

”Her name! What’s your mother’s Maiden name?”

”Kujo. She’s half American half Japanese”

”Oh.. my.. God!” Josuke shouted, nearly mirroring his father exactly, looking at her. “Do you have a star birthmark on the back of your neck?” 

“What the hell does it matter to you? Weirdo.” Maki avoided eye contact.

“No no no.. Nishikino-san. I think we might be related, if I’m thinking your mom is who I think she is.. then... you’re my grand niece..”

“Don’t lie” Maki huffed.

”I have the same birthmark! Jotaro-san told me all members of the Joestar family have it.”

”R-really?”

”Apparently yeah, you can ask him yourself since I’m pretty sure he’s your uncle”

”W-well... if we’re family, you can call me by my name..”

”Oh no Maki-chan! I didn’t mean anything like that I was just curious!” Josuke laughed, before suddenly placing his hand on his chin.

”What?” Maki asked looking at him.

”Do our family just not follow societal norms at all? I’m born out of wedlock, through an affair, you’re pregnant as a teen.. this can’t be a good sign. What if I’m gonna end up just like my dad?”

Maki looked at her great uncle and stopped in her tracks.

”Family is more than just hereditary habits.. you know..” Maki tried to console him, but her shyness got the best of her.

”Well, Maki-chan, you know what? You can call me Josuke-nii-san or Uncle Josuke! Because we are family now and family gotta stick together right?” Josuke smiled, ruffling up her hair like a loving older brother, despite the fact she was older by a month.

”Well, after all this is over... you should meet my mom! It’d be nice for her to know she has an... uncle? Yeah uncle.” Maki said, still blushing from shyness.

”I’m sure that’d be great. Damn, Angus is marrying into our family too, your kid is gonna be a hell of a fighter in 16 years you know!” Josuke said cheerfully, causing Maki to grimace slightly.

**(JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure OST - Peaceful Street Corner)**

”If it’s a boy, name him Josuke!” Josuke teased.

”what? No way!” Maki laughed, pushing Josuke over slightly.

”Or.. Angus Junior!” Josuke said, causing Maki to snort with laughter. “Josuke can be his Japanese name, Angus can be his English name!”

”Alright, think of a female name for her then!” Maki teased back. Josuke pondered, scratching his chin, before he lifted his finger.

”Rose” He said, clearly looking at a rose bush in his periphery.

”I.. I actually kind of like that..” Maki admitted with embarrassment

”Oh come on! Name her something a bit better than that. Like something cute like Naoko”

”Naoko? It’s 2018 not 1978!” Maki responded with a laugh. The two family members laughed and joked the rest of the way, until they eventually arrived at Issei’s house. Josuke looked at his niece with a nervous look and knocked on the door, Asia opening the door.

”Oh! Josuke-kun! And...”

”Nishikino”

”Nishikino-san! Why are you both here?” Asia asked with a delighted grin on her face.

“I just came to see Issei, I hope you don’t mind Nishikino-chan being with me!” Josuke smiled a fake smile.

”Is it about..?” Asia asked, Josuke only nodded. Asia’s face dropped. While she felt happy that Issei gave up in order to keep her safe, she knew that something was wrong.

”Come in”

”Thank you, Asia-chan. Pardon the intrusion” Josuke said, letting Maki go ahead of him and then entering himself.

Josuke knocked on Issei’s door, and opened the door to see Issei sitting in his computer chair with dirty tissues overflowing out of his trash can.

“Oh, hey Josuke!” Issei said with delight. “You brought a girl with you?!” He jumped up, looking at Maki, coming up close.

”She’s family, back off” Josuke said, a serious look on his face.

”Josuke, you have your angry look on your face. You know, the face you make when someone insults your hair?” Issei said worriedly, laughing nervously.

”We need to save the President. Maki and I have come to get you, Angus has gone to get Okuyasu.”

”What? I’m not gonna be doing that. I told the President, protecting Asia is what matters” Issei responded

”Are you fucking stupid?” Josuke said, Crazy Diamond appearing next to him. “Rias is going to be married off to some random man who she doesn’t love. I know you’re in love with her. Where are your priorities?”

**(High School DxD OST- Kiki)**

Issei scowled, summoning his Boosted Gear onto his hand.

”Choose your next words wisely, Josuke”

”Maki, get out.” Josuke warned. “I’m afraid I might have to knock the spell off of him”

”Boost!”

”Dora!” 

Crazy Diamond threw a punch towards Issei, stopping before his face. Josuke pushed Maki backwards and he stepped into the room, closing the door behind him and locking it.

”hey, I didn’t come to be left behind!” Maki bashed on the door.

”You want to fight? I’ll give you a fight!” Issei shouted, his Sacred Gear glowing green as it boosted its power again. He dashed forward towards Josuke, knocking over a stack of books on his desk to distract him. Issei plunged his left arm into Josuke’s gut, causing Josuke to hurl over in pain.

”Boost!”

”Heh.. that hurt a little” Josuke smirked, spitting out blood droplets. Josuke took a step backwards, then used his Stands legs to propel himself forward by kicking off of the door. Crazy Diamond’s fist was sent into Issei’s jaw at a high speed, knocking the boy over.

“Boost!”

Issei shook his head, getting up again and facing Josuke, holding his Boosted Gear in front of him.

”Heheh. I know I’m not a match for you physically yet, but if I hurt your morale, I know I can win!” Issei said, jumping forward and touching his Boosted Gear to Josuke’s hair.

”Transfer!”

the energy flowing into the hair caused it to contort and shift into several different odd shapes, Josuke looked in Issei’s mirror in horror, the hairstyle finally settling on a lopsided rounded shape.

“You fucker” Josuke spat  
”Dora!”

Crazy Diamond threw a fist at Issei, which he blocked with his sacred gear.

”Dorararara!” 

Issei tried to block them all, but missed one only, in his stomach. He flew back and crashed through the door, now allowing Maki to see again.

”Come on Josuke, hit me harder!” Issei shouted, jumping up and grabbing Josuke’s shirt, throwing the boy through the door and into the corridor.

Josuke fell to the ground face up, and Issei sat on him, punching the boy in the face.

”Don’t fuck with me Josuke!”

Maki could only watch in horror as Josuke got pummelled over and over by his best friend.

“I’m gonna kill you!”

**(Music Stop)**

**(Take That - Shine (Chorus))**

Without warning, Issei was blown off Josuke’s unconscious body. Maki bucked her hips, pulling her skirt to cover her thighs and holding the back of her other hand against the bottom of her chin.

”Take That”

A Stand began to manifest behind her. It had mostly red and pink coloured skin, with tufts of green hair at the top. It had a feminine figure, and it had a star placed on its forehead, with music notes covering its entire body like a leopards skin.

”A Stand?!” Issei asked suddenly, looking at it.

**(Music Stop)**

”Take That, can you protect Josuke?” She asked her newly discovered Stand, which nodded in response. 

The Stand held its right hand up, blasting incredibly loud sonic waves in Issei’s direction, blowing him backwards and into a wall.

“Boost! Explosion!”

”Alright Nishikino. Time to test out my ultimate move!” Issei shouted, getting up and running towards her, he jumped over Josuke and placed his left hand on her shoulder. When he fell he snapped his fingers.

”Hell yeah, Dress Break!” Issei shouted, as he said that, Maki’s clothes ripped off completely. Issei’s jaw dropped as he stared at the girl’s body. Making snarky remarks about how ‘developed’ she was.

“W-what the hell is wrong with you?!” She yelled at him, covering as much of her body as she could with her arms.

”heh.. heh..” Issei murmured, locked in a trance-like state by looking at her breasts.

“Uwaaa!” Maki’s Stand, Take That, cried, it’s fist meeting Issei’s face. He fell on his side, his ears bleeding.

Issei started screaming, holding his hands over his ears and blood flowing from beneath his hands, until he passed out.  
  


* * *

Stand Master: Maki Nishikino

Stand Name: Take That

Namesake: Take That (British Pop Group)

Abilities: Able to play or amplify any sound, up to 200 decibels at the most. Some sounds, notes and pitches can cause physical distress and pain to people.

Power: D (Physical) A (Sound)

Speed: C

Precision: C

Durability: B

Range: A

Potential: B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to read Angus and The Doctor’s perspective? Read Doctor Nishikino, Chapter 4: Diamond’s are Forever to see them negotiate with Okuyasu and discuss more about what might happen to Angus and Maki’s child.


	11. Dragon vs Phoenix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Escorted by the Doctor: Issei, Okuyasu, Josuke and Angus fight their way through the royal palace where the engagement party was being held. Can they save Rias?

“Ow my head” Issei woke up, lying on the couch in his living room, he suddenly sat up when he saw Josuke chatting to Asia and Maki on the opposite couch.

“Oi! what the hell happened?” He spat out in confusion.

”You refused to help me save the president, and then tried to kill me” Josuke responded, holding his head. Asia had tried to tend to his wounds with her Twilight Healing, but it didn’t stop his pain completely.

”Well, lucky no one got hurt!” Issei said, feeling great.

”Lucky Maki-chan manifested her Stand before you could kill me” Josuke retorted to his best friend. “Although, no long term damage I suppose”

Angus knocked on the door and was let in by Asia.

”Right gents, Okuyasu is knocked out right now but he’ll be up soon. Make some last minute preparations, we leave for the underworld in an hour.” The Stand User said to them. Before he left, he added “try to wear something nice, it’s an engagement party after all”. He turned on his heel and left the house. Maki followed him outside, and Asia shut the door.

”Josuke, I’m sorry for being an asshole” Issei admitted.

”what? No dude, it was the Stand attack that messed up the both of us, don’t worry” Josuke responded, sticking his hand out, which Issei grabbed in a firm handshake.

”Now, if you don’t mind me, I’ve got some preparations to make. If you know what I mean” Issei giggled like a teenage girl on prom night.

”That’s disgusting” Josuke said with an unamused expression upon his face.

“You’ll see, it will help”

Issei went off upstairs, leaving Asia and Josuke alone downstairs.

”Josuke-san... you and Issei-san have been so nice to me” The Italian girl started twiddling her fingers. 

“Huh?” Josuke only responded, looking at the girl with a raised brow.

“I was wondering.. could you read me something?” Asia asked the boy, who politely agreed. Asia picked up her bible off the table and handed it to Josuke, telling him a verse to read.

”I can no longer touch it but i hope hearing my favourite verse will give me the strength to fight!” 

“Asia, you don’t need to fight” Josuke said, putting his hand on her head. “We’ve got 5 incredibly talented fighters going against one guy, neither me nor Issei want you to get hurt”

”Can you still read it?” Asia requested, a small tear in the corner of her eye. Josuke complied, reading out the sentence and Asia having tears rolling down her cheeks.

”A-are you okay, Asia-senpai?” Josuke suddenly blurted out. Asia nodded.

”It’s just been so long since I could even pray..” Asia mumbled, Josuke looked at her with worried eyes, but touched her shoulder.

”I’ll read the bible to you whenever you want, okay?” Josuke mused, Asia pounced on him with a hug.

”Thank you thank you thank you, Josuke-nii!”

”what did you just call me?”

”Josuke-nii! You’re like my older brother in some ways so i saw it fitting..” Asia mumbled, blushing. “If you want I won’t call you that.”

”No no, it’s okay really!” Josuke smiled at her. Asia’s face lit up, and she reached into her pocket, pulling out a box.

”I wanted you to have this, Josuke-nii. I can’t wear it anymore but i thought maybe you could wear it for me”

Josuke took the box and opened it, revealing a beautiful 18 karat gold cross. Josuke looked up at the girl with a bemused expression.

”I can’t take this, Asia-senpai”

”Yes you can!!” Asia responded, she then folded her arms and puffed out her cheeks. “and stop calling me Senpai.”

Josuke put the cross back in its box and placed it into his pocket. “Don’t worry Asia-chan, I’ll wear it for my little sister”

* * *

“To the underworld we go!” Angus said, skipping around the TARDIS, the spaceship owned by the Doctor.

”This is pretty unbelievable...” Issei gulped and Okuyasu only nodded. Josuke just laughed at the boys who had been stricken by disbelief.

”This is going to be very dangerous. We have to travel through the rift that’s running under Morioh. Without stabilisers we could end up being stuck in the void for eternity, which would cause the TARDIS to collapse in on itself, it can’t survive in the void even with its shields up.” The Doctor said, scratching his head.

“The rift?” Issei asked

”Yes yes. While it’s impossible to know how long this rift has been here, it’s why Morioh is such a hot spot for you devil bunch. Anyway, I’m really not sure if we can make this journey without stabilisers. We might die. Is that okay with all of you?”

”Stabilisers?” Issei asked, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a slip of paper with the house of Gremory crest on it, not too dissimilar from the ones used to summon the Gremory family. “Grayfia gave me this last night, said i’ll need it if I wanted to go to the party.”

”Haha! Wonderful woman. Given us a signal to follow. Let’s go!” The Doctor ordered, he snatched the paper away from Issei and threw on a stethoscope, touching the paper in various places and listening to it through the stethoscope.

”Can we follow it?” Josuke asked.

”On it!” The Doctor shouted. He flipped a lever and immediately the TARDIS took flight and the console room shook all over, throwing the various Stand users around the console room. Issei managed to hold on, his Boosted Gear summoned on his left hand.

All Issei could think about was what had happened before, when he was alone.

_“Make a deal with me” Issei asked the dragon in his arm_

The TARDIS stopped shaking as Issei and the others all being relieved that the journey was over.

“You all have to find your own way back. I’m taking the TARDIS back home before any long term damage happens to her here.” The Doctor responded. All 5 of the passengers exited, but Angus looked at Maki with concern, the TARDIS door still open.

**(Doctor Who OST - The Doctor’s Theme)**

”Listen Maki.. I don’t know about this” Angus started.

”I can do this Angus, I’m a Stand user, I’m a Joestar! You have to let me do this.” She responded. Angus looked at the girl with extremely loving, but worried, eyes.

”You know it’s much much more than that Maki. There’s so much about me, about us, that you don’t know. The things we’ve had to do, the things we’ve seen. You wouldn’t understand” Angus explained. The three members of the Occult Research club all exchanged glares of shame-filled confusion. Angus grabbed her hands, but swiftly let go.

”Then help me to understand.”

”I can’t”

”Maki, Higashikata left his comb in here, I don’t want it, can you come get it if you’re leaving?” The Doctor shouted from inside the TARDIS. As the red head turned, Angus nodded at The Doctor, who clicked his fingers and shut the door to the spacecraft, dematerialising with Maki inside.

”It’s not that I’m scared she’ll get hurt, I’m scared she’ll turn into a monster like me.” Angus said softly.

**(Music End)**

Before any of the boys could comfort him, they heard yelling from guards down the hall.

”Oi! Whatchu doin down there?”   
  
**(Doctor Who OST - Hanging on the Tablaphone)**

”Run!” Josuke shouted, dashing down the corridor of the building they were in, followed by Issei, Okuyasu and Angus. The quartet were evading capture narrowly. Angus using his stand, Ladbroke Grove, to fire several warning shots from its pistol in the direction of where the guards were coming from.

”Where exactly are we going?” Issei asked, Josuke didn’t answer, mainly since he didn’t have a plan. Before they could go any further down the hallway, more guards appeared in front.

”Shit, this way!” Okuyasu shouted, summoning The Hand and punching a hole in the wall next to them, the four escaping through it. 

**(Music End)**

* * *

Kiba, Koneko, and Akeno all stood in the hall of the engagement party, surrounded by hundreds of other devils, although they were not as high-class as the rest.

“It’s bitter, isn’t it?” Sona said, approaching the three. “You haven’t just lost a master, I’ve lost a friend”

”It’s not over yet” Koneko responded, with Kiba agreeing. Akeno simply looked into the distance.

”Ah, Sona-san” A familiar, gruff voice, spoke. The three Gremory’s looked to see Jotaro standing, although not dressed too differently from his normal attire, he had at least neatened himself up a bit. “Can we talk in private for a second?” He asked, the two walked away, leaving the Gremory’s alone once again.

”Riser really is one sly dick” Akeno cursed. “He only invited Jotaro through Rias to make himself seem more powerful, so it seems that he has ‘befriended’ Jotaro Kujo”

“Well he was born a devil, it’s only in his nature” Kiba lightheartedly joked.

”It’s not just Jotaro, he’s invited several other powerful people from different mythologies here to try and win over favour from the general public” Koneko concluded

A loud, commanding voice, appeared out of no where, from the stage, the blonde heir of the Phoenix household spoke to his guests.

”My fellow devils, my allies in Stand users, Yokai, and other phantasmagoria alike. I am glad you have all come to bear witness and to celebrate the unification of our two houses. The House of Gremory with the House of Phoenix. Now, I wish to introduce my fiancé, Rias Gremory!” Riser shouted. 

Rias appeared on stage through a magic circle, wearing a wedding dress that was obviously picked out by Riser. Her veil blew upwards slightly with the draft that came through with the magic circle. As soon as her feet touched the stage, however, destiny had a different plan.

**(Torchwood OST - The Chase)**

Issei crashed through the door, his Boosted Gear serving as a battering ram to punch them open.

”Issei?”

”President!”

Josuke came through too, wrestling a guard, and Okuyasu punched another in the head.

”Riser you asshole, Rias Gremory’s virginity belongs to me!” Issei shouted across the room, causing chatters among the crowd.

”What the hell? Do you know who I am?” Riser responded.

”You do realise that did not sound cool, at all?” Josuke mumbled to Issei, who nudged him with his arm. A loud gunshot echoed through the hallway as Ladbroke Grove fired a shot into the air. The four fighters made their way calmly toward the stage where Riser had stood.

”We’ll handle the rest of the guards, JoJo!” Koneko shouted, as the three Gremory’s present started fighting the remaining guards in the room. 

They then stopped in front of Riser, Issei cracking a small smile.

”You thought you could use mind control on us, Riser? You’re so wrong” Josuke smiled

”What the hell?” Riser spat out in disbelief, looking around at the four who surrounded him.

“I had Grayfia prepare a little entertainment for tonight, we knew they’d try and find a way here so we made it a little easier for them.” A man with Red Hair explained.

”Nii-sama!” Rias shouted at the man with excited disbelief.

”Wait.. that means.. that man is the devil?!” Issei shouted with disbelief, the other three equally sharing his disbelief.

“But.. Sirzechs Lucifer-sama. This is terrorism!” Riser protested.

”Oh I’m afraid not, Riser Phoenix. The Underworld has a treaty with UNIT and Torchwood that says any hostility posed onto a human by anyone of Demonic or Devil descent can be taken into custody, or in extreme cases, killed by a member of UNIT or Torchwood.” Angus explained. “and a member of UNIT is standing right in front of you”

“Don’t speak to me that way you filthy little human” Riser spat, causing the whole room to gasp, although some of the devils cackled with laughter.

“Take your pick Riser, fight any of us, a single one of your choosing, but if you’re so immortal, why not face all four of us at the same time?” Josuke mused, intentionally trying to taunt the devil.

”That’s settled then. The Immortal Phoenix vs The Red Dragon, The Joestar, The UNIT Agent and The Hand. The winning side decides whether or not this is a valid marriage. Do you agree to these terms, Phoenix? After all, you are immortal”

“How come I’m the only one introduced by the name of they Stand?” Okuyasu complained, but got a strong elbow pushed into his stomach by Josuke.

”I accept your terms, Sirzechs-sama” Riser bowed his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to have the big fight between them and the conclusion to this story arc. Make sure to stay tuned!


	12. The First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angus, Issei, Josuke and Okuyasu all are ready for their fight with Riser. What tricks do they have up their sleeves?

The quartet of fighters were transported to the battlefield and had to prepare their strategy.

”Right Okuyasu, you work on defence. Josuke, you and I will do up close combat, Angus can work from the back. Is that good for all of you?” Issei instructed the band of fighters, who all nodded in response.

“Let’s do this then”

**(RWBY OST - I May Fall)**

They looked to the other side of the battlefield, seeing Riser waiting for them, his arms crossed and his flaming wings sitting upon his back.

”I’ll have this done in 10 seconds. President, Promotion to Queen!” Issei shouted, charging forward, with Josuke following close behind. 

“Boost!” 

Issei punched Riser in the gut with a grin, and then jumped back.

”Dora!” Josuke threw a fist into the devils head, Riser simply fell backwards slightly, putting his foot behind him.

“Is that all, Joestar?” Riser laughed, throwing them back and launching a fireball toward them.

“The Hand!” Okuyasu shouted, swiping its hand in an X shape, consuming almost all of the fireball, the rest blowing him back slightly, but he caught himself with his stand.

”Ladbroke Grove!” Angus shouted, riddling Riser with bullets, but they didn’t do much long term damage to the higher class devil, as he was able to fully restore by the time Angus had run out of ammunition. Angus furrowed his brows, reaching for the physical UNIT issued gun in his pocket, but decided against it for the time being.

”Alright Ddraig, let’s do this!” Issei shouted, holding his left arm up.

”Welsh Dragon, Over Booster!” The gem in his arm shouted, suddenly, Issei started to be covered in a dragons armour around his body, causing Riser’s jaw to drop.

”The infernal foreign form, the Balance Breaker.” Riser spat, but smiled again. “You still can’t beat me”

”10!”

“Dragon shot!” Issei shouted, launching a ball of magic energy from his hand that obliterated Riser’s side of the battlefield, Riser barely escaping with only a mildly injured leg.

”His speed...” Josuke muttered under his breath as he watched Issei launch himself at Riser faster than the high-class devil could react, pushing his fist into the devil.

”9!”

”Get the hell off me you shitty low-class scum!” Riser shouted, throwing the Dragon off of him and launching him into a crater in the ground.

”8!”

Suddenly Josuke sprinted towards Issei, touching Crazy Diamond to his Balance Breaker to restore the damage done to the armour.

”Th-thanks Josuke” Issei coughed. “I’d be dead if Ddraig hadn’t given me this armour”

”7!”

”Ah this is pissin me off!” Okuyasu shouted, running towards Riser and swiping in the air, bringing the Phoenix towards him, before he could react, his face was met with the fist of Okuyasu’s stand, launching the man backwards even further. “And yo lucky I didn’t swipe your head off, if I was really trying you’d already be dead with no chance of recovery!” Okuyasu spat at him

“6!”

“You... you motherfucker..”

”Boost!”

”Riser you asshole, Rias Gremory belongs to me!” Issei responded, launching himself at the devil and tackling him into the ground, cracking Riser’s head open on the ground, which swiftly recovered.

“You’re really going to kill me, Hyoudou Issei? You’re going to resort to being a murderer. That’s the only way to beat me” Riser cackled while looking up at the boy.

“5!”

A loud gunshot could be heard in the arena, followed by Riser shrieking out in pain. Angus held his pistol in his hand and shrugged.

”Bullets with Holy Water inside them, developed by yours truly actually, it was why UNIT sent me here in the first place” Angus smiled, “The holy water is inside of you, it’s eating you up Riser.”

“4!”

”Time to take you out!” Issei shouted, punching the devil with his left hand again, suddenly Riser threw him off, trying to recover from the pain of the holy water inside his leg.

”I’ll kill you asshole!” Riser threw a massive fireball directly at Angus, but Issei jumped infront of him, bodyblocking it. They both flew backwards from the sheer force of the attack.

”3!”

”Dora!” Crazy Diamond shouted from behind Riser, launching its fist into the back of his neck.

”Dorararara!” 

Riser flew backwards, barely managing to keep up his regeneration with the increasing demand of damage.

“2!”

”Let’s do this, Josuke!” Issei shouted, using his Balance Breaker to charge forward with a fist.

”1! Count up!” The Jewel shouted, causing the armour around Issei to dissipate as he fell over, right infront of Riser.

Riser grabbed the kid by the shirt, looking at him.

”I’m going to have to kill you now, you’ve humiliated me” Riser spat, but Issei laughed.

”How do you put out a fire?” He asked rhetorically, showing a bottle of Holy Water in his left hand

“But, you shouldn’t even be able to hold that! You didn’t trade your arm with the dragon with you?!”

” _Make a deal with me..” Issei spoke to the Dragon in his arm._

_”Interesting, but you may not like the circumstances.”_

_”I don’t care what I have to do, just give me more power temporarily”_

**(JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure OST - DiU Main Theme)**

Issei held the bottle over Riser’s head and crushed it in his hand, and suddenly his Boosted Gear shouted “Transfer!”. The Holy Water with extra power splashed onto Riser’s face, burning his skin. Issei was let go and Riser held his face in pain. Issei jumped back and 4 more gunshots were heard, as Angus put his Holy Water Bullets into Each of Riser’s knee caps , one in his chest and one in his neck, the Holy water inside dispensing all over the devils body.

”Don’t forget about me!” Josuke shouted as Riser screamed in agony. 

“Dora!” Crazy Diamond shouted, pushing his fist through Riser’s stomach, only to instantly heal it.

”Boost!”

Riser curled over in pain even more, noticing that a cross had been placed inside of him by Josuke.

”Boost!”

”That was a present from my little sister, I’m going to want it back later!”

”Boost!”

Josuke stepped out of the way for Angus to riddle the devil with bullets. Unable to regenerate due to the damage to other parts of his body, it did much more damage.

”Boost!”

”Now Issei, it’s about time, don’t you think? Ready when you are” Josuke instructed. Issei only gave him a coy smile, placing his Boosted Gear onto Josuke’s shoulder.

”Transfer!”

”DORARARARARARARARARARARA! DORA!” Josuke shouted, punching Riser so hard he flew backwards and smashed out into a pillar, knocking him unconscious.

”Phoenix loses by default” Sirzechs said over the intercom.

”We did it, hell yeah!” Issei shouted as he high fived all three stand users.

”Don’t hurt my brother!” A girl came down, defending him.

”You want some?” Okuyasu threatened, but Josuke waved him off.

”Come on, I’m going to help him.” Josuke said, he knelt by Riser’s side and touched Crazy Diamond to him, taking out the Cross, and the bullets too. He let Crazy Diamond heal him fully before standing up and placing the cross around his neck and stuffing his hands in his pockets.

”Why? Why did you help him?” The little sister asked, looking at Josuke. He stared at Riser and shrugged.

”He was a bad man, but he’s already had his punishment.” Josuke smiled, putting his fist towards the girl’s shoulder.

“Higashikata Josuke”

”Ravel Phoenix” The girl replied with a blush.

Almost instantly, the battlefield caved in, causing the stand users all to fall. Riser was carried away by Ravel.

Josuke screamed, but was suddenly caught.

”Koneko-chan?” He asked suddenly, looking at her. She blushed. 

“You did good out there, JoJo”

Okuyasu was caught by Akeno, who whispered something into his ear to tease the meathead, and Kiba caught Angus, the two who started to bring everyone back to their senses.

Issei continued to fall and scream, when suddenly he was grabbed by Rias.

”President!”

”Oh Issei.. my Issei..” she rattled off, pulling him close into a hug as her wings were spread.

* * *

”Hyoudou Issei.. no... Red Dragon Emperor, would you care to escort my sister back to the Overworld?” Sirzechs asked, next to a Griffin. Issei gratefully agreed as the two flew off together. The rest of the Club all smiled happily, watching them fly off together.

”I think you all deserve more credit” Sirzechs chuckled, looking at the three, specifically eyeing up Angus. “After all, the encounter with the English Dragon can’t be far off, and Issei must do that alone”

“Let Issei have his happy moment, he saved the woman he loves, with or without our help, he deserves to be the happy one tonight.” Josuke smiled, looking up at the underworld sky as the Griffin flew up and out of sight.

Koneko looked at the taller boy, his smile wide looking at the night sky. She inched closer to him and leant softly on his arm, not enough for him to immediately notice.

Even Jotaro stood with the rest of the stand users. A surprise smile on his face. Not a big one, but looking at it, Josuke knew that Jotaro had believed in them.

”Angus. Mind if I have a word?” Sirzechs asked the brit, who politely accepted. Sirzechs took him away from the crowd and they stood not far away, but far enough so that they could not hear the conversation.

”Colonel Doherty from UNIT has not been best pleased with your alliances formed with my sister’s peerage without his explicit permission, however..” Sirzechs chuckled, “I put in a good word for you, especially after tonight’s performance, you’re being promoted”

”Promoted? To what sir?”

”You’re being moved to Torchwood”

* * *

Issei and Rias sat on the griffin, and Rias laid her hand on his Boosted Gear.

”Silly boy... going through all this trouble to save me”

”It wasn’t just me, without Josuke, Maki and Angus, I would never have woken up from that stand attack, and don’t get me started on how much the Doctor helped by getting all 4 of us in the right place at the right time”

”That’s not what I meant.. Issei. What if talks of engagement happen again? It is inevitable..” Rias muttered, but Issei only smiled.

”I’ll take an eye or a leg. I’ll save you every time. I am your pawn after all”

Rias grabbed him into a kiss suddenly.

**(High School DxD OST - ED 1)**

”That’s my first kiss” She smiled with a wink, causing Issei to blush.

”It’s mine too!! It’s just, are you sure it’s okay that I was your first?” Issei questioned.

“You saved me, I couldn’t think of anyone who deserves it more! After all, it’s very important to girls in Japan who their first kiss is, so I’m glad mine was with you. It’s your reward.”

”Oh and Issei, I’ve decided to move in with you!”

Rias sat on their living room couch, explaining to Issei’s parents that she was going to start boarding at their house. Issei’s parents both looked gobsmacked, Issei looked embarrassed, and Asia had puffed out her cheeks in sadness.

In the clubroom, Issei sat with Asia and Akeno trying to heal his Booster Gear to get it to go back to normal, but with a touch of Crazy Diamond it was able to temporarily revert to its human form, luckily for Issei.

Issei ran towards where Josuke and Okuyasu were eating lunch, followed by Matsuda and Motohama, the three of them looking beat up as per usual.

”You didn’t, did you?” Josuke asked with a disappointed expression

”Im afraid we did my good sir” Issei replied, lifting a thumb up with a huge black eye.

“It seems life is back to normal, you three being pervs” Josuke joked

”and you being single!” Issei joked back.

”oh Jesus.. I forgot!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO. Before I start the next few chapters, I’m going to be taking a quick break from this series, mainly to update my other fics, but also to start work on another fic with Angus as one of the main characters, which is what was teased at the end with Angus’ dialogue with Sirzechs.  
> Stay tuned for that!


End file.
